Jasper's Love
by SpawnGirl234
Summary: What if Jasper knew Bella was his from the start? With the Cullen's' help, can he get her? There may be some Fluff and Lemons in the story in later chapters, so M for now. AU. Also M for Language.
1. Seeing Her

Chapte

Chapter 1

(A/N: I will say this Jasper's and Bella's looks maybe a bit OOC, but nothing too drastic though just longer hair or clothing change also so will the Cullen's will have different looks but still will act the same, so don't kill me I just think maybe just a small tweek of their looks won't hurt right? And this twilight universe, like first book universe and the Cullen's may also be a little OOC but again not so much. Also last two notes 1. No Edward bashing as much as I didn't like, him myself I won't bash him and he will be mated with Alice. 2 I do not own Twilight Saga at all, I just play with its characters.)

Summary: What if Jasper knew Bella was his from the start? With the Cullens' help, can he get her? There may be some Fluff and Lemons in the story in later chapters, so M for now. AU.

Seeking Her

JPOV

Laying in my bed, I realize today was the first day of the one billionth time, my siblings and I start high school. I guess I'm getting tired of playing human, but if it means I don't have to be fighting in wars anymore. I'll take it. It's not that I don't like my family or what they have done, they aren't my first family; I mean I have Peter and Charlotte, but I love them both same. My two adopted brother's Edward and Emmett, and their wives are pretty down to earth people, who precisely want to live a normal life. Along with our "parents" or coven leader and mate, Carlisle and Esme Cullen also just want the same as much as we do. I stretch before getting out of bed, and make my way to the bathroom, I take a shower, brush my long blond hair that is to my lower back, and get dressed , I decided to wear a black and red flannel shirt over my black wife beater, black skinny jeans with chains on the left side of the pants, and black cowboy boots. I grab my messenger bag, and my black cowboy hat to match my boots and put it in my head. I sat in the living room waiting for the rest of my siblings to come down the stairs, so we could get going.

Carlisle and Esme have already gone to work, Carlisle to the Hospital here in Forks and Esme at her Interior-Design Studio in Seattle; my siblings make their way down the stairs, and I hear Emmett's voice booming from the living room, Rose and him are having conversations about the new school year. While Alice and Edward are having hushed conversations about their school year I was glad that, I was going for two years, and not the full four like my younger brother and sister Alice. Emmett, Rosalie, and I make small talk bout our last two year of school like we always do and what we are going to do after school this time, our discussion was cut short, when Alice says it's time to go. We all pile out of the front door; I hop in Emmett's 2015 Jeep Wrangler, and Ed and Alice get into his Volvo.

* * *

We make it to school, and Em does his signature entrance as we pull up into the parking lot, how sitting on the top of driver's seat, while Rosie parks the car in near the front of the steps, and Edward parks beside us. We all get out of the car, and I sit on the hood of Em's Jeep, while the rest of my siblings chatted to themselves in front of their cars. I look around at all the students, some new and some old. I can hear all of their conversations about their summer vacations and other things.

All of a sudden, my eyes are drawn to a newly painted cherry red 1963 Chevy Truck, I hadn't seen before, I feel nervousness coming from the back of the parking lot, where I saw the truck pull into. From what I could see, there was a young girl in the front seat of the truck. She had long brown hair past her shoulders with highlights of blue and purple in her hair. She looked out the window, and I swore for a second; it was as if she met my eyes, she had chocolate brown eyes. I watched her get out of the truck and take a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had on a black dress that flared out pasted her knees it had the phases of the moon and stars as the pattern, black legging with the solar system on them, and black ballet flat's shoes. She looked beautiful, but my eyes drift back to her face, and I can tell she has a small amount of makeup on, some eyeliner and light red lipstick, but the natural pale from her skin, makes me wonder if she is one of us. I sniff the air and she smells human, but her sent smells like home. She smells like Texas Thunderstorms, Apple pie and bluebonnets.

I began to wonder if I just found my mate, because as I remember the good doctor telling me, that your mate's scent would smell like things that reminded you of home. Furthermore, that if you come in contact with said mate you would feel a spark, he told it to me. Because out of the members of our family, I'm the only one without a mate, this girl defiantly smelled like home, and deep down, I felt like I wanted to get to know her.I also felt that I wouldn't hurt her ever. I watch her put on her black backpack and make her way toward the front of the school. As she makes her way up to the stairs, I see her look over at my siblings and me, curiosity was what I feel from her as She looks at us, then walks into school. Once she is gone from my sight, I hear Em say mockingly, "Looks like Jazzman found himself a looker." I lightly growl playfully at my brothers teasing, and we share a chuckle as we all head toward the school.

Hope you like what you read and I just re-edited this page after seeing Grammar errors and will be careful of this next time. But let me know what you think.

 _SpawnGirl234 (Edited Dec 30th)_


	2. Seeing Him

Chapter 2

Seeing Him

Bella's POV

I hit my alarm clock at 6 am and, laid in bed for an extra five minuets to give my brain sometime to wake up. As I lay there, I think to myself ' brand new school, brand new people. Let's just hope they like me and that this place is better than my old school.' I hear Char... I mean my dad call on the outside my door, to see if I was up. I let him know I'm up, and he tells me that he is headed to the station, you see my dad Charlie Swan, is chief of Forks Police Department. He leaves for the station about 6 am to 6:15 am in the morning to do paper work and his patrols around the city. After he leaves, I go grab a shower, brush my teeth, and dry my wet hair. I head back to my room and pick out my favorite dress, that my mom got me on our trip to Florida; we went to see the Kennedy Space Center. It was a gloomy dress with the phases of the moon and constellation's pattern, black leggings that had the Solar system to match the dress, black ballet flats. Once I'm done getting dressed, I head to the kitchen and make myself cereal and a pop tart to eat. I wash my dishes after I'm done eating and grab my lunch, I packed last night, which was a Chicken sandwich, strawberry yogurt and apple juice. I put it in my backpack along with my sweater, and grab leftover coffee, from the pot and turn it off. I grab my keys to my new truck and head out to takes me 15 minutes to get to school, when I pull up, I see a sea of kids crowding the parking lot. I felt nervous, New-school jitters.

I just wanted these people to like me and not see me as a freak like my old school did. Don't get me wrong I had a few friends in Arizona that I left behind, but since I moved only one talks to me and that's my best friend Braxton; he was weird like me, and also acted older than his age like I did. I would miss him, but we texted every day so it wouldn't be too bad. However, I just wanted to make new friends and have a great school year. I'm about to get out of my truck and make my way towards the building, when I feel someone watching me, I look around to see who it was, and I see a very pale but handsome, cowboy sitting on the hood of a pale blue Jeep, looking right at me. I did a double take to see if I was dreaming, but nope he was staring right at me. I blush and thought to myself as I look back at him, ' I wonder why; such a handsome guy is staring at me.' I shake the thought and begin to make my way toward the front office, so I can get my locker and schedule. I walk up the steps, but before I walk through the door, I look over at the guy and his family and can't help but feel curious about who they were, if I meet any of them, then I'll just sate that thought when it comes around.I walk into the front office to the secretary's desk. She looks to be in her forties. She was typing away at her computer, until she looks up at me and says, " Can I help you?" I tell her I'm the new student, and she smiles and tells me all about the school, after she does she hands me my class schedule and locker number, she also tells me at some point she will have someone's how me around school.

At that exact moment, she says that, the blonde cowboy that was staring at me in the parking lot, walks up to her desk and hands her a note, he says to her, "This was a note from my father, about our absence last Friday." She smiles at him and tells him she'll give it to the attendance director; I won't lie; his voice sounded like heaven, but as he turns to walk out, she asks him if he could show me around. I could see a slight smile spread across his face, he tells her he would love to, and I smile myself and think to myself ' Yes. I get to have the cute cowboy, show me around school.' As we leave the office, she writes him a note and hands it to him, explaining that if he gets in trouble with his teachers show them the note, he thanks her, and I thank her as well and smile at my tour guide returns the smile and asks me if I want to find my locker first, I nod and hand him the paper with my locker number on it. He looks at it and leads me down a hallway with rows upon rows of lockers, until he stops in front of me and says, " This is cool; your locker is next to mine." He walks up to the other locker which the number read, '1864' mine read '1866' , I put in my combination that was on the paper, open the locker, take my backpack off my shoulder, and put my lunch in it and shut it back. I swing my backpack back over my right shoulder, and I hear him say, " Well since I'm showing you around, I though we should at least know each other's names." He holds his hand out and drawls, " I'm Jasper Hale, and you are?" I smile at him and take his hand, I tell him, "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." As our hands touch I could have sworn I felt a slight spark that made my whole-body tingle. I see him stiffen at our touch as well, like he noticed the spark as well, I saw him smile very sweetly at me.

His smile made me melt, after a brief moment, he asks, " What's you first class?" I snap out of my trace and look at my schedule, I tell him I have history first to which he smiles and leads me to the classroom, though what I didn't expect that we had the same classes down to the last class, including the same lunch period, which was 3rd period lunch. Which made me happy cause, maybe I can get to know this handsome cowboy. I walk up to the teacher and hand him the schedule to sign, while Jasper goes and takes his seat. Mr. Jenkins welcomes me to his class and hands me my book, Mr. Jenkins tells me he has no seating arrangement, so I could sit anywhere I wanted. I look around the room and see an open seat next to Jasper and go grab it, before anyone else does. I see Jasper talking to the hulk of a boy I saw this morning to the left of him. They were joking around with each other. I take me seat to the right of him. Jasper turns to me and says, " Hey Bella. This is my brother Emmett. Em, this is Bella." I wave hello to his brother, and he says hello to me. The three of us chat and get to know one another and joke around, I could tell Emmett, and I would be great friends, the bell rang, and class began.

Mr. Jenkins introduces me to the class, and I'll say I've never felt so many eyes on me. I didn't like to be the center of attention, but I say my name and where I'm from, then sit back down and he begins the lesson on the Civil War. I see a smile spread across Jasper's face. I take out my note book and take notes on the lesson. Throughout the lesson I could see Jasper get mad at some of the things in the lesson, but throughout the rest, he was mostly chill. Once the lesson was done, our teacher told us there would be a pop quiz tomorrow, everyone in class except Jasper, Em and I groaned. As I'm putting away my note book, I hear Emmett ask, "Hey, Bells what class you got next?" I look at my schedule and see I have English next, I tell him, and he says that was his last class with me, which was awesome to at least know two people in class instead of none at all. We chatted until the bell rang, when it did, we got up and walked to English together, laughing and carrying on.

 _(A/N: Hope this was a great chapter and as always Read & Review and please don't be scared to tell me what you think of it. SpawnGirl234) (Edited Dec 30th)_


	3. Showing His Mate Around

Chapter 3

Rest Of The Day

Jasper POV

The spark I felt between Bella and me when I shook her hand, let's, me know that we are most definitely mates. However, I want to get to know her and her to know me, so I decide I would do whatever I could do that. As Emmett, Bella and I walk to English class, out of corner of my eye, I see Alice approach us with Edward in tow. I wave them over; Alice walks up first and introduces herself, " Hi Bella. I'm Alice Cullen. I'm Jasper's sister, and this is my boyfriend Edward."Edward waves at her with a soft smile on his face, and Bella says hello to them but then asks," How did you know my name? But it's very nice to meet, two more members of Jasper's family"Alice saves herself by saying,"Everyone is talking about the new girl at school, and I just know we will become great friends." She gave Bella a friendly smile, and Bella smiles back at her.

She and Alice were making small talk, as we were all walks to our walk by the art class room, and Alice and Edward waved good-bye to us. Emmett's locker was near the English class. I see Rosalie at his locker, and he said he would meet us in the room. I smile cause, I knew Emmett, could not miss seeing Rose before class. Bella and I walk into class. I go take my seat, while she walks up to the teacher to have her schedule signed and to get her book, she takes the empty in front of me. Just before the bell rings, Emmett walks in and takes his seat behind me. Mrs. Walker had Bella introduce herself and tell the class her favorite book. It's what she always does for new students, Bella tells the class her preferred book is Wuthering Heights. It surprised me that she liked such classic books as that one, it made me wonder, what other things she liked.

Our lesson was on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream. We had to read the book and do a report on it. Due date was next Monday, after the lesson was over, she let the class have free time until the bell and I chatted more with Bella, and also with a girl named Angela Weber; she had become fast friends with Bella, when the bell rang we invited, Angela to sit with us at lunch if she wanted to. She said she would love to, but she might sit with her friends today and sit with us tomorrow. She went to her next class and we went our separate ways towards our next class. Emmett went to go catch up to Rose to go to shop class, the next class Bella, and I together was trigonometry with Alice and Edward. When we get there, I go sit with Edward and Alice, while Bella went to get her schedule signed and her book.

Once she gets that done, with that she sits beside me on the right, Alice and Bella talk about some fashion and other girly things, while I ask Edward how their day been going.I feel a bit of Bloodlust coming from Edward. I mentally ask him if he is ok, he takes out a piece of paper and writes his answer; he hands it to me, _'I think this girl is my singer, Alice and I were discussing this before we came to meet; you guys earlier. I'm going to feed a bit longer than usual when we got to lunch today, I wouldn't want to hurt another's mate. I will get this under control brother.'_ I send gratitude and calm to him. He smiles at her and sends all his thanks toward me. The bell rings and thankfully, Mr. Johnson didn't do what other teachers did to Bella, he just simply introduced her to the whole class before he started his lesson. Today we were learning about Cotangents. I feel frustration coming from Bella. She must be having trouble with the worksheet we got after the lesson, I lean over to give some help with it. We all finished our worksheets, if you didn't finish your sheet, it was your homework, since we were done, Bella pulled out her book from her backpack. I noticed it was the same book she said was her favorite from English class, but it looked like it was on its last legs. I made a mental note to buy her a new copy for her.

* * *

I heard the bell ring for lunch, Alice and Edward say they would meet us at lunch. I didn't need to hunt I hunted plenty before school, I always made sure to do so each year I would go to school, so I didn't have to hunt til I went home for the day.I walk with Bella to her locker, so she could grab her lunch. I walk with her to the cafeteria, I tell her where we normally sit and tell her to go sit down while I get my lunch, she goes toward the back of the cafeteria near the door; I walk through the line and grab my "food."After I pay for my lunch, I feel jealously coming from where Bella was sitting, I look over where she was and saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley glaring at her, I could hear what she was saying to Bella, she was telling her she couldn't sit here it's where my family sits, and they don't like new people sitting in their seats, I make my way over to her, and just as I was about to say something to Lauren, Bella looks at her square in the face and says," Oh I'm sorry Lord bitch, I didn't know you dictated where everyone at sat at lunch."I smile at her, proud of her sarcastic response to shut Lauren down; Jessica and Lauren left in a huff, and I sit down with her. We laughed chatted about what happen, while we wait for the rest of my family to join us, about five minutes later my siblings file in one by one and join us at the table, when Bella asked why they didn't get food, I tell her that they go off campus to eat.

She looked like she didn't believe what I told her, but she bought it. I pretend to eat my food, while she got to know the last member of my family, Rosalie, I was surprised she was being nice normally she didn't like humans befriending us, but I guess Bella just warmed her heart; she even let Bella call her Rose, which she only let's the family do that. They chatted about cars and semi-girly things. With lunch was over, our last class of the day was gym with Rose and I, Emmett kisses Rose good-bye and heads to math, his last class of the day.

* * *

Rose and I walk with Bella to her locker, so she can grab her gym clothes, and I walk to gym. Bella and Rose head to the girls changing room. I make my way to the boys changing room. I change into my long sleeves cross fit shirt and shorts, I have scars and bite marks on my upper body. They go all the way down to my lower torso, one that goes diagonally from my right shoulder down to my lower torso. I keep myself covered so no one noticed them or scare people. Once I'm dressed, I head to the gym floor and stand near Bella and Rose, our two gym teachers let us have a free day to play whatever wanted for today but tomorrow, we start practicing for our first fitness test. Bella, Rose, and I play basketball two against one with Bella switching between Rose and I for teams, as we were playing I saw Lauren playing volleyball near us. She purposely spiked the ball while Bella's back was turned.

Rose grabs the ball before it hits Bella and throws Lauren a dirty look, Rose threw it back at her a little hard when she came to collect the ball, hard enough to knock the wind out of her and wipe the smirk off her face. I laugh and wink at Rose. We went back to playing our game.

* * *

After gym, class was done and changed back into our school clothes, I tell Rose I'll meet her at Em's Jeep, she tells Bella bye and goes to find Emmett, I walk with Bella toward our lockers. We get our things, and I asked her if I could walk with to her truck, she nods but reminds me that we have to take her signed schedule back to the Secretary.

We head to the office and hand it over to her. She asks Bella if she had a good first day, Bella told her yes, and she thanked me for showing her around. I tip my hat to her, and we left the office. We head toward her truck. We chat about things we had in common while we walk to her truck, I asked her if I could text her sometime, and she gave the most thousand watt smile, that I hadn't seen since this morning.

We exchanged numbers, and she thanks me for showing her around school and for being nice to her. I tell her the old saying ' what are friends for.' She smiles at me and gets in her truck. I wave good-bye to her and head for Emmett's Jeep, both Rose and Em are smiling at me, knowing how happy I had been all day to have finally met my mate. Em teases me about glowing like a woman who just had sex for the first time. I lightly punch him in the arm when I hop in the back seat of the Jeep. As we pull out of the parking lot with Edward following behind. I started to feel the pull in my chest that Em and Edward would tell me about, and I will say it hurts like a bitch, but I think of the beautiful girl who made my day, and it quells the pain for the rest of the journey home.

 _A/N: thanks for all the views and follow I've been getting, and I'm glad people are liking this story, I hope it will be to your expectations and as always Read & Review but most of all enjoy_

 _SpanGirl234 (Edited Dec 30th)_


	4. Hanging Out With Jasper

Chapter 4

Hanging With Jasper

Bella POV

The drive home from school was nice. I took the scenic route home and watch the forest go by through my windshield. Along the way, I made a stop at the grocery store to pick up stuff for dinner. It was Friday (A/N:Sorry I didn't establish the date. It's Friday. I'm making it Friday, so I can have them go hang out on the weekend.) I wanted to cook for Charlie and not have him eat take-out again. I pick up ingredients for shrimp Alfredo, and also pick up snacks and drinks for school next week, while I'm looking through juices, my phone vibrates in my pocket letting me know I have a couple of text messages.

I turned my phone off while I was in school, since phones weren't allowed in class. I open my phone and see a text from Braxton and one from Jasper. Braxton's text was asking how my first day went, and if I liked the town, I texted him back that it went great and told him about Jasper and the town, once my first text message sent, I open the one from Jasper, and it reads ' Hey it's Jasper. I was wondering if you had any plans for the weekend, cause my parents would love to meet you, if so let me know if not, another time then.' I text him back saying I would have to ask my dad, but had no plans for the weekend. I think to myself ' Wow his parents want to meet me. I wonder why... Maybe they want to meet Jasper's new friend.' While I was in the changing room with Rose at school, I remember her telling me that Jasper doesn't have many friends, and I was first real friend Jasper had since they moved back, I felt bad for him, but was happy that we met and got along so well. Once I was done with my shopping, I loaded the bags in the passenger side of the truck, as I got in the truck and felt the same feeling I felt this morning, like someone was watching me, but it didn't feel creepy, but protected. I shake it off and drive home.

* * *

I reach home at about 4:30 pm. I see Charlie wasn't home yet, so I brought in the groceries and put them away. I head up to my room to change my clothes to black yoga pants, a long-sleeve space shirt, and black fuzzy socks. I begin my book report which I finished in an hour, I then study for my pop quiz for history, after I'm done studying I put my stuff back in my backpack and place it by the front door.I began cooking our dinner. A couple of hours fly by as I put the final touches on dinner, set the table and do a quick load of laundry.

While I wait for Charlie to come home, I read my favorite book, just as I started a new chapter, I hear the front door open and Charlie hung up his gun belt by the door. He asks me how school went, and if I made any friends, I tell him about Jasper, and the Cullen's, dad tells me about his parents Dr. Carlisle Cullen works at the hospital, and their mother is a well-known interior designer for Washington state, he also tells me that Jasper's siblings are all adopted, as I figured they were because seeing Rose and Emmett kiss when I was told they were sister and brother, was a bit sketchy but I guess since they weren't blood related it wasn't so weird. We finish our meal and Charlie grabs a beer from the fridge and, as he heads for the living room to watch TV, I ask him about going over to the Cullen's tomorrow, to which dad said it was fine with him as long I'm not out too terribly late.

I told him I wouldn't be and with that Charlie went to go sit down, I wash the dishes and put the laundry in the dryer, I tell my dad goodnight then head up to my room to get ready for bed and pick out what I'm gonna wear for tomorrow, I go take a shower so I don't have to shower in the morning, when I come back into my room after drying my hair, I pick up my phone and text Jasper that my dad said it was ok to come over, Jasper texed me back saying, _'Awesome darling, I'll pick you up around noon, if that's not too early.'_ I text him back saying it wouldn't be too early, but the next text he sent made me smile which was _'Sweet dreams sugar. :)'_ I set and alarm on my phone for 10 am, so I had time to read and get ready for tomorrow and dreamed of a certain long haired cowboy.

* * *

Jasper POV

To say I was over the moon, when I got a text from Bella saying she could come over tomorrow, I nearly cracked the window in the whole house, from how excited I was. I heard and felt every one's happiness for me, but I also heard Esme scold me for almost breaking the Windows. I laugh to myself, go out of my window to hunt.

I bag me, a couple of mountain lions and a dear, disposed of the carcases and went home to shower all the Blood off me. I pick out my favorite outfit, which was a light blue and black long sleeve flannel shirt, a black AC/DC shirt, another black pair of skinny jeans with handcuff chains on the right side of the pants, and my black combat boots. ( Can't wear Cowboy boots all the time.)I put the outfit on; I was trying to decide whether to take my F-150 truck or Ducati bike. I hear Alice from down the hall, " Take your truck Jaz, if you take your bike her dad may not like it, wait until your 1st official date to do so."

I sent her all of my thanks, and place the keys to my truck on my dresser, now my last decision was if I would go watch my mates house or stay home and read. I didn't wait for Alice's response and drop out of my window and let the pull in my of my chest guide me to where my mate was.I ran through the woods, until I get to a white two-story surban house, I didn't need to find which room my mate was in, I could hear her talking in her sleep. With the pain in my chest quelled I jump on the roof making a soft thud, so they would it was just think a small animal.

I sat there a for hours listing to my mate breath and dream. I feel happiness and slight lust from her, which made me wonder, what she was dreaming about, but it warmed my heart that my mate was happy. At about 9 am I make my way back toward the house, lay on my bed and wait until I can see my beautiful mate.

(Edited Dec 30th)


	5. Meeting Jasper's Parents

Chapter 5

Meet Jasper's Parents

Bella POV

I hear my phone alarm clock go off at 10 am on the dot, I get up and go to the bathroom to get ready for today. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and put on some light makeup, when I'm done I go to my closet and pick out an outfit, I pick another of one my favorite galaxy dress, it was sleeveless U-neck pleated maxi dress, it had constellations on it and a few orange stars on it.I put on my sandles which are blue to match my dress, I go down stairs and find a note on the table from Charlie it read ' _Gone fishing for the weekend, if you stay at the Cullen's that's fine, I'll see you Sunday, Love Dad'_ I smile at the note I should have known Charlie would go fishing this weekend, but I don't mind it cause it keeps the freezer full, and I get to try new fish recipes for Charlie and I.

I make myself eggs and bacon for breakfast with apple juice to go with it, once I'm done eating I wash the dishes, do a quick load of laundry of sheets and our clothes, and then grab my book and sit in the living room waiting for the laundry to finish. At about 11:30 am I put the clothes in the dryer, and fold last night's laundry up and put it away. The clothes in the dryer finish twenty minutes later, right when I was about to go fold them up, I hear a knock on the door.

Looking at a clock in the laundry room read 11:55 am, I straighten my dress and calm my nerves. I open the door to see Jasper there with a very small bouquet, light purple aster flowers. I smile as he hands me the flowers, to say he looks handsome would be an understatement; he looks like a God his hair shined like the sun, and his outfit was so right fitting that, I could see his ripped muscles. I snap out of my trace that is his beauty, and get a bit embarrassed, when he says, "See something you like sugar." He winks and smirked at me.

I gave him a hug and thank him for the flowers, I invite him in to sit in the living room, while I went finish putting up the laundry and also to put flowers in water, and my book away, I come back down the stairs with my black sweater and see him looking at pictures of me when I used to visit charlie during the summer, I ask him if he is ready to go, he nods at me, we head out the door. I see that Jasper was driving a black and red Ford F-150 truck with flood lights on the top of the roof of the truck, we walk over to the truck, he holds the door open for me and helps me climb into the passenger seat. Once I was in and had my seatbelt on, Jasper hopped in the driver's seat and off we went to his family house.

* * *

Jasper POV

As I was driving my truck to my families house, I snuck glances at the beautiful girl and that sitting in the passenger seat, she look so cute in her dress and the light makeup for her, though I prefer her without makeup but either way she looks beautiful. She was looking out the window as I drive, we make polite conversation and joke around, I love to making her smile, when we are about halfway to me house I ask her about why she moved here and about her life. She tells me about her mom, old school and Arizona where she was from and tells me about her best friend Braxton, I though _' At least, she has someone who though she was amazing as I did.'_

She asked about my life, and I've told her the story I've practiced when someone asked about me, which was that Rose and I came from an abusive home and when I was 17 and she 16, my parents abandoned us, we went through foster homes, until Carlisle and Esme found us and adopted Rose and I. I can't tell her I'm a vampire just yet I wanted to either figure it out or wait until the right time to tell her my actual story, I pray that she won't think I'm a monster, or that I wanted to hurt her. I feel sadness and love from her; she grabs my left hand, and tells me she is sorry we had to go through that, I kiss her hand and tell her, that we are better now that we have the Cullen's for a family. I also tell her about my brother and sister Peter and Charlotte, I make up a story that they were half siblings from my biological father, and that I keep in contact with them, she smiles at that and asked me more about them, and I tell her about them living in Texas, and that I visit them during summer vacation, just a bunch of stories about them, which made her laugh, and I was glad not to see her so sad anymore. It pained me to see her sad but to feel such care from here when I tell her "My story."

* * *

We pull into the long driveway that belongs to the Cullen's home, and when we finally start to see the house, Bella's jaw drops at the sight of it and I chuckle lightly park in front of the garage, where I normally park my truck if I drive it, I see Em, Edward, and Rose playing football in the front yard, and laugh when I hear Edward complain to Em about cheating. Bella and I hop out of the truck; Emmett yells his greeting at us while Edward and Rose wave at Bella, she waves at them, and Em asks if I'm gonna play with them. I told him maybe, we walk through the front door.

I take Bella sweater and hang it on the coat rack by the door, and walk through the living room which had a black leather couch and loves seat, along with a brown leather recliner, a marble fireplace with a roaring fire going to hear the house. The walls were painted burgundy; we make our way to the kitchen, the kitchen look like chef's kitchen, there was an oven with about 10 burners on it, a dark grey marble breakfast island in the center of the kitchen, dark chocolate color cabinets, green gray walls and hardwood flooring. Alice was helping Esme were conversing about the recipe they were cooking.

I clear my throat and tell then we are here. Esme smiles at Bella and walks over to her; she introduces herself to Bella and tells her they are cooking chicken alfredo for dinner and hopes she was hungry. She told them she was and, Esme told us dinner would be read in thirty minuets, and if we wanted to go to my room and wait, we could, she also told us Carlisle should be home, when dinner is ready, we make our was out of the kitchen and head up the stairs to my room.

We get to my room, luckily I clean my room before I brought her here, my room has chocolate brown walls, with a dresser near the door, a four post bed with headboard. It also has green covers and sheets on it, a leather couch near the window of my room, a walk-in closet, and dark-green carpeting. Bella takes a seat on my bed, while I take off my boots, I sit on the bed with her, and she says, " You have an amazing room. I wish my room was like yours. It just feels so warm and inviting." I smile and say, " Thanks but when you have a mother like, mine who designs rooms for a living, you get the room you're looking for."

She laughs at that and we keep talking and flirting with each other, til it was time for dinner. We head down the stairs and help my mother set the table, Esme and Alice brough out the food and set it on the table, I hear the front door open, I heard my father call out the he was home.

He walks up to my mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek, I tell him, "Welcome Dad, this is My friend Bella. The one I told you about." He smiles and her and says, " Welcome to our home, Isabella. I'm glad to finally meet you, Jasper has told us so much about you." Bella smiles at my father and says, " I'm glad to meet you guys as well. Your family have been very welcoming to me." He smiles and, tells my mother he'll be right back. He runs up the stairs to change out of his work clothes, Esme called my siblings to the dinner table, they make their way to the table, and my father now changed into his blue polo, khaki slacks, and lofers. We sat and pretended to eat as Bella has conversation with my mother and father.

My mother runs into the kitchen, to bring out the cheesecake she made for dessert, Bella ate a couple pieces the cheesecake, and asked my mother if she could take some home, my mother nodded and she to fetch her a plastic container. Bella helped my mother clean up, while my brothers and I went to go play the Wii in the living room, Bella joined us after helping my mother clean, she joined Alice and Rose on the couch, they sat and watched us play, while they talked about going on a shopping trip tomorrow, Emmett,Edward, and I were playing Mario Party. I gave up my remote up to Rose and join Bella on the couch, and ask her what time she had to be home. She tell me that her dad said she could stay if she wanted, that is if my parents didnt mind, I tell her I'd go ask.

I get up and walk to the kitchen where Carlise and Esme were, pertending to drink coffee and chatting about their day. I ask if Bella could stay, the night, they say they had no problem with it, and I smile and thank them. I got back to the living room and hear Em whine at Rose who beats Ed and him at the game, I sit back on the couch and tell Bella that my parents said that she could stay the night, Alice smiles and says, " Great we can go shopping and not have to worry about picking you up." Then Bella says, "Awesome, I have to give my dad a call and let him know." She pulls out her cell phone, and gets up and walks out of the living room to make the call.

She comes back to the couch, and I put my arm around her shoulders as we watch the Alice play the game with Rose and Edward, I feel a little bit of lust and desire from her, while I have my arm around her. I ask her, " Is this OK?" She smiles at me and says, " I don't mind it." She rest her head in my shoulder. After about an hour I notice Bella was getting tired and I ask her if she wants to go up to my room for the rest for the night, she nods and I get up and offer my hand to her, I help her up and we tell everyone good night an go up to my room.

* * *

When we get up to my room I see a pair of pajamas on my bed, I send thanks to Alice, as I knew she saw Bella staying the night. I put them on my dresser and let Bella know she is ready to go to bed, the pajamas are on my dresser, she nods and sits on my bed, and I tell her, " I think my parents like you." She says, " I think so too, and I'm glad they do because to be honest, I was kind of scared they wouldn't like me." I smile and say, "If they didn't like you, you would be able to tell." She smiles and I join her on my bed, we chat about books and more thing about us, as I listen to her tell me more about herself, I thought to myself just how amazing and wonderful she is, we decided to lay down on my bed, I put my arm around her as we keep chatting, as we are laughing at one of her stories about a road trip with her mother Renee, our eyes meet and we stare at each other and I bring my left index finger under her chin and pull her face closer to mine.

She lick her lips and I bring my lips to hers for the sweet kiss, it last for about thirty minutes, when I finally pull away, she smiles and then tell me she is going to go Change in to the pajams. She gets up and, I show her where my bathroom is which is right across the hall, I Change in to shorts and an old t-shirt an lay back on my bed an wait for Bella to come back. When she does she is wearing a light purple silk tank top and purple and black striped pants bottoms. I get up off the bed and pull the covers and she pulls the covers over her and I sleep on top of the sheet, so she doesn't freeze against my skin. I pull her close to me and with in five minutes she is asleep. I close my eyes and, pretend to sleep beside her.

 _(A|N:Thank to all my followers and my readers and o hop you enjoy this chapter, and are you excited as I am that the had their first kiss, if not tell me why? But again Enjoys and review, follow, and favorite if yo like this story.) (edited Dec 30th)_


	6. Spending The Day With the Cullens

_Chapter 6_

 _Spending The Day With The Cullens_

 _Bella POV_

I wake up the next day, as I stretch and I get up, I feel a cold grip around my waist,I thought to myself _'How is he so cold?'_ look over and see my sleeping cowboy with his long hair as perfect as if he was dead. He looked so peaceful, laying next to me. I try to move his arm so I can go to the bathroom, I hear him growl lightly and pull me closer to him, I whisper to him, "Can you let me go, I have to pee." He eases his grip and rolls over, I get up and head toward the bathroom, I wash my face and, found a new toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter, I open it both and brush my teeth. After I'm done, I go back to Jasper's room, to find him awake, he was in front of the dresser brushing his long hair, he hands me some clothes and drawled, "Good morning sugar, my mother washed your Dress from yesterday, if you wanna stop by your house, and Change before we go to the mall we can." I tell him, "Yeah that would be great, also I can grab a shower." He nods and tell me he's gonna grab a quick shower.

I nod, I get dressed while he is in the shower, and head down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I find Esme already in the kitchen, making breakfast, and it smells like I walked in to a restaurant, the smell of waffles, bacon, and, eggs filled my nostrils, I sit at the bar and tell Esme good morning, she look over from the stove and says, "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" I nod and tell her, that her cooking smells amazing, she thanks me and goes back to cooking.

Carlise walks into the kitchen and greet his wife with a kiss, he grab a cup of coffee, and sits at the bar on the the left of me, and sip his coffee, he asks me if slept well, tell him I did and he asks me about myself, Esme places a plate in front of me, it has waffles, an omlet, and bacon. She also given me a glass of orange juice, I thank her and tuck in to my food, it tasted so good, I wash it down with orange juice. When I'm done I walk over to the sink, and start to wash my dishes but Esme tells me she'll do them. I thank her and go into the living room to wait for Jasper, I see Rose an Em are cuddled up on the couch, watching Die Hard.

I join them on the couch and as I'm watching the movie, I think about the kiss Jasper and I shared and wonder if he likes me as much as I do. I mean from what I know he's a sweet, caring, funny person who has been through some ruff times, and honestly it seems like he is looking to be loved by someone. I though to myself I'd ask him about how he feels about me, when he runs me home. About ten minutes later he comes down the stairs, I see him talking to Alice about our mall trip and he was wearing a forest green shirt, black jeans the hugged him very well, and black combat boots. He walks over to me asking if I'm ready to go, I nod and I get up, grab my sweater and head toward his truck.

Jasper starts his truck, and we make our way toward my house. While he was driving Jasper was holding my hand, and I decided that I was going to ask him what we were, if there was anything that is, I look at him and say, "Jasper, what are we?" He seemed a little confused by my question, but anwsered, " Well darling, what do you want you want us to be? I love spending time with you, and you are a very sweet and loving girl." I smile at him and tell him, " I don't know why, but I feel more complete with you and would like to be with you, but I wanna take I slow, if you don't mind." I feel him rub his thumb across the top of my hand, and he said, "That's fine with me darling, if I must be honest, I wouldn't mind it, if we did." I smile at him and nod, feeling happy with my anwser, we pull up at my house, and I see Charlie still isn't home yet.

We get out and, I pull the keys out of my pocket, and unlock the door, we walk in my house and he waits my room, while I grab some clothes out of closet and, walk into the bathroom and take a shower, I get out of the shower dry off and dry my hair. I get dressed in a mint green tank top, black skinny jeans, and flats.

I go back in my room and see Jasper looking at my bookshelf where I had books and, pictures of Renee and me, before she got remarried, and Braxton and I. I smile and brush my hair until its dry, he asks me about the pictures and I tell him, " That one is of my mom and I, while on a road trip to see the world's largest thermometer, and the one of Braxton and me was taken before I left town, he took me out to dinner, we were waiting on our food and I snapped the picture. So I wouldnt forget my best friend." He smiles and says, "At least you had great memories, I don't have many of my family, once my parents abandoned me, I blocked out all my memories good and bad, the only memories I have are the times I spent with Peter and Charlotte." I felt bad for him and I grab his hand, and confort him. I ask him if he's ready to go he nods, and we make our way back toward his house.

We make it back to the house, his siblings are waiting on the front porch for us. Jasper and I get out of the truck and make out way to the front porch, as I look at everyone on the front porch, they all look like the just stepped out of a fashion magazine, or could be mistaken to models. I thought to myself _'How does a family this normal look so, beautiful, don't get me wrong I know their are beautiful people in the world, but these people look way too perfect.'_ I shake this thought and go and greet Rose and Alice, while Jasper talk to Emmett and Edward. We decided what we are going to do while we are at the mall in Seattle, being the only mall in distance of us, we make our way toward the cars, Jasper and I get in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep, while Rose takes the driver's seat while Em sits in the passenger seat. Edward and Alice get in his Volvo, and we start driving to Seattle.

Jasper POV

While we are driving to Seattle, Em and I are talking about new games we want to get at the mall, while Bella and Rose talk fashion and cars, Bella is leaning on me and I have my arm around her. After three and a half hour drive to Seattle we make it to the mall, finding a parking spot for both of us was abit of a hassle but we managed it, we walk into the mall, Bella still holding my hand as we walked from store to store. Rose tells me to go shopping with Emmett and Edward, while Bella, Alice, and her have girl talk. I kiss Bella on the cheek, and walk with the boys to Game Stop, while walking Em asks me, " So Bella and you offical yet? And did you really feel the spark Carlise talked about?" I smile and them, "We are taking things slow, but yeah we are together." Em slaps me on the back and Ed shook my hand, we talk about what we think the girls are buying and look around at what games we wanna get, we decided to get Fallout: New Vegas for the Xbox, and Wii sports for the Wii. We pay for the games and head to the Jewlery store cause Em wanted to get Rosie something nice for their 60th anniversary, while he was looking I spotted something I thought Bella would like, it was a 13k rose gold bracelet with Saturn as one of the charms, it came with all nine interchangeable charms of the planets.

I ask the Jewerler to gift wrap it, and purchase it, we leave the store, I get a text from Rose to meet them in the food court, I tell the guys and we head that way. We get to the food court and the girl are sitting near the Japanese place chatting and eating, I sneak up behind Bella and give her and kiss and ask her if she misses me, she playfully tells me no but I knew she did. We eat and head toward the arcade to play some games and I win Bella a small bear from one of the claw machines and them we make the trip back to Forks.

We make it back to the house and, Bella fell asleep on the way back, I wake her up with a kiss on the cheek, she checks her phone and tells me her dad wants her home, Bella tells Rose and the rest of my siblings bye and, I tell them to tell mom and dad I'll be back later. I run Bella home and she tell me her dad wants to meet me, I get little nervous that her dad wouldn't like me, but I calm myself and walk in the house with her.

We walk through the door, and her dad walks up and hugs her and tells her about his fishing trip, he looks over at me and says, "You must be Jasper. I'm Charlie Swan" He shakes my hand, and I tell him, " Yes sir. Glad to meet you." he smiles at me and asks me if I wanted to stay for dinner, Bella looks at me pleading me to stay a little while longer and I tell him sure. She smiles and tells her dad she'll start dinner, Charlie and I sit in the living room, chatting about Bella and school. About an hour later we eat dinner, Bella cooked a fish casserole, which smelled heavenly, I pretend to eat it by pushing the food around and taking small bites.

When dinner was done I helped Bella clean up, and tell her I have to go, she nods and gives me a kiss good-bye, but before I leave I forgot I had the bracelet in my pocket, I tell her, "This is for you darling, I hope you like it, and don't worry about the cost." She opens the box and sees the bracelet, she thanks me for it and asks me to put it on her. I help put it on her, I kiss her good-bye and head home. As I'm driving home I think about how perfect today was and hoped there would be more days like today.

 _(A/N: Hope you all like this Chapter, and I know things are moving kind of fast but I wanted to at least end it on the gift. But tell me what you think and as always Read ,Review, and enjoy.)_


	7. Study Date

Chapter 7

Study Date

Bella POV

Monday comes too quickly for my liking, but at least I get to see Jasper at school. I wake up, grab a shower and get dressed. I decide to wear something that matches my wonderful bracelet Jasper got for me. So I choose my blue and black galaxy shirt and skirt combo, with black constellation leggings, and my cosmic converse. I make my way to the kitchen to grab a pop tart and orange juice. As I'm packing my lunch, I hear my phone buzz on the counter. I go to pick it up to see a text from Jasper, it is a poem,

 _Would it be ok if I took some of your time?_  
 _Would it be ok if I wrote you a rhyme?_  
 _Would it be ok if I opened my heart?_  
 _Would it be ok if I took on the part_  
 _Of being your man and showed you a view,_  
 _One that only a real man could do?_  
 _Would it be ok if I could make you smile?_  
 _Would it be ok if I held you awhile?_  
 _Would it be ok if I kissed your face?_  
 _Would it be ok if I were to replace_  
 _All the men in your past that just wouldn't do?_  
 _And vow to be faithful and always be true?_  
 _Would it be alright to look in your eyes?_  
 _Would it be alright to never tell lies?_  
 _Would it be alright to find a way?_  
 _Would it be alright to long for the day_  
 _To pull you close and whisper in your ear_  
 _And tell you our feelings are nothing to fear?_  
 _Would it be ok if I took some of your time?_  
 _Would it be ok if I wrote you a rhyme?_  
 _To tell you there's nothing I'd rather do_  
 _Than spend my whole life loving only you... (A/N: this poem comes from poem/would-it-be-ok.)_

 _"I can't wait til I see you at school sugar", Love Jasper._

I smile at what he sent and text him back, _"I love you too, cowboy. And I can't wait til I see you at school."_ I hit send and finish packing my lunch. Once I'm done I pick up my backpack, hoodie, and keys and head towards school. The drive to school was warm, but cloudy for a Monday. I pull up at school and sit in my truck for a little bit. I see Emmett's Jeep pull up and Ed's Volvo follow behind. I see Jasper, Rose and Emmett get out of the Jeep. I get out of my truck, grab my backpack, and head towards Jasper. As I'm walking toward him, I see him look over at me, smile and start making his way to me. He meets he halfway and says, "Good morning sugar."

He kisses my cheek and I tell him good morning as well. I feel a couple eyes on me as Jasper kisses my cheek. I look over to see Lauren staring daggers at me. So, I give her the fuck off look, and she huffs and walks into school. We walk over to where the rest of his family is, chat and carry on, then head into school. I stop by my locker to put away my lunch while Jasper waits for me. We walk to class and take our seats. Emmett comes in a few minutes later, sits down, the bell rings and class begins.

All three classes fly by with homework in Trigonometry and a book reading of our choosing for English. Jasper, Em, and I walk to lunch. I go and sit at the table with Emmett while Jasper goes to get lunch for Em and him. Emmett and I are chatting when I see Lauren and her lackey, Jessica, making their way to our table. I sigh heavily wondering what could she want now. She greets Em sweetly, but turns to me and says, "So I hear you're with Jasper?" I look up at her and say, "Yes I am, gotta problem with it?" I can see her getting pissed and she says, "What does he see in you?" As I was about to say something back, I see Rose walk up behind her and say, "I don't remember Bella, asking your opinion on her love life." She pushes by her and goes to sit on Emmett's lap. Rose gives her a smug look, and Lauren gets pissed. I turn to her and say, "You know Lauren, opinions are like assholes everyone has one. Oh and the next time you stick your nose in my love life, you better come prepared for me not to give a shit." She huffs and walks away with Jessica in tow. I thank Rose, and we chat until Jasper comes and sits with me. He hands Em his lunch and kisses my cheek.

Gym class is great. We do laps in prep for the fitness test once school is over. I ask Jasper if he would come over and help me with my trig homework. He says he would love to, so we make our way to my truck and head to my house. When we get there, I see Charlie isn't home yet. I let Jasper and myself in the front door, and we both walk up to my room. He sits on my bed, while I take off my backpack. I tell him I'll be right back, and grab my space sweatpants and black tank top, and run for the bathroom to change out of my school clothes.

I come back in my room and see Jasper reading while he waits for me. He is lying down on my bed and I swear he looks damn fine. He is wearing a button up black and red shirt, black pants with holes at the knees and some slits on his left leg of the pants, and flaming converse. He looks so cute and peaceful reading I almost don't want to disturb him. He looks up at me when I walk back in the room. I grab my trig worksheet out of my backpack and join him on the bed. We go to work on my homework and after about an hour we are done. Jasper and I cuddle up on my bed, talking and kissing. I hear Charlie come though the door, so we get up and go down stairs.

Charlie asks how school went, and I answer, "Great," and start dinner. Jasper tells me he has to go and I kiss him good-bye. Charlie asks if we are dating, and I tell him we are. He tells me, "Be careful, and I am glad that you found someone that makes you happy." I smile, because Jasper does make me happy. I make fish tacos as I'm trying to get rid of the fish in the freezer. After dinner I pick out my outfit for tomorrow and go grab a shower. After my shower, I grab my phone and check it, seeing a text from Jasper that says, " _Sweet dreams sugar, I love you and see you tomorrow."_ I text him back telling him I love him, and crawl into bed. Dreaming about my wonderful cowboy.

 _(A/N: sorry for the short Chapter, I felt A little sick today but that won't stop me from posting chapters Also, in the next chapter I'm going to have Jasper tell her what he is and Jasper's story will be different *hiss behind Jasper, don't kill me). But read, review, fave and enjoy. Also I wanna give a big thank you to_ traceybuie for helping me edit this chapter.)


	8. Telling My Mate

Chapter 8 Telling My Mate

(A/N: Before you read this chapter, Jasper's backstory is going to be different from S.M.'s. I have set it in the time of the civil war, but he will not be in the army. Sorry if you hate it, but I hope you all like it.)

Jasper POV

I can't keep my secret from Bella anymore I have to tell my mate what I am. But I'm afraid that she won't love me the same when she knows that I'm a vampire. I can't keep letting her think I'm human. I'm no monster, but I just want her to be ok with what I am. I've already told Carlisle and Esme I'm gonna tell her what we are. They approved it and hope, just like me, she accept my truth. My family loves her and wants her to be a part of our family when and if she accepts us.

I take a shower, and get dressed. Today I'm wearing a black denim jacket, black Tool shirt, dark blue jeans, and black cowboy boots with white wings on the side. I brush my hair and grab my leather jacket. I want to ride my Ducati to school today.

I wait for the others to come down the stairs so we can head to school. Once they all get down stairs, I grab Rose's spare helmet from the garage. I put it in the back of Emmett's Jeep so I can take Bella for a ride after school so I can tell her what I am. I hop on my bike, turn the key and listen to my baby purr.

Em pulls out first and I follow behind him, and Ed and Ali are behind me. We make it to school and I park my bike in the back, where Bella parks, and wait for her to show up. About ten minutes later I hear Bella's truck pull in the parking lot. She parks next to me and is wearing a knee high galaxy skirt, phases of the moon leggings, and low top galaxy converse to match her skirt. She looks beautiful. I walk over to her and kiss her. After, she asks me why I didn't ride with Emmett.

I tell her I want to ride my bike, while I show her my Ducati and her jaw drops. I chuckle at her shock. I also tell her that I want to talk to her after school alone. She nods and and we walk into school with my siblings behind us. I walk with Bella to her locker. We hold hands as we walk to class. Emmett walks up behind Bella and scares her. I slap Em on the back of the head. We take our seats and chat til the bell rings and class begins.

School flies by with only an English project of picking an author; we could work with partners or work solo. Bella and I partner up, and we pick H.P. Lovecraft for our project. We stop by our locker and get our backpacks before we walk outside. I walk over to Em's Jeep and grab the extra helmet. I follow behind Bella to her house so she can park her truck and we can go for a ride. I hand her the helmet, she puts it on, and I give her my leather jacket so she doesn't get cold. She asks if I need it and I shake my head no. She puts it on and gets on the back of my bike. I feel her arms wrap around my waist tightly, and I shiver at her touch. A smile spreads across my face as I start my bike and head to the place I go, when I wanna be alone.

The place I take Bella is down a dirt trail made for motorbikes only. When we get to my special place, I feel awe and wonder from my mate. Deep in the forest I stop by a lake surrounded by flowers, tall grass, and boulders scattered throughout the field. The sun is coming through the clouds when we both get off the bike and make our way toward the lake's shore.

I run back to the bike and lift up Bella's seat to take out a blanket for us to sit on. I lay the blanket out and Bella and I sit down. After we sit down Bella asks me, "So what did you want to talk about?" I take a deep breath calming myself, and say, "Sugar, there's something I gotta tell you." She takes my hand and says, "You can tell me anything cowboy, don't be afraid Jasper." I look my angel in the eye and tell her, "Bella, I need you to know something about me. I'm not human, I'm a vampire. Now before you freak out or think I'm crazy I wanna show you something." I see a ray of sunlight near us and I slip off my denim jacket letting my left arm hit the sunlight.

I feel my mate look at me in wonder, love, and curiosity. She walks over to me, and touches my other arm that is in the shade while looking at my reflective arm and asks, "So what do you hunt? Human or what? Do you sleep? Is your entire family vampires or just you?" I put a finger on her lips to stop her questions so I can answer her.

"We hunt animals. Human blood smells horrible, to us at least. There are vampires who do drink human blood, but most of them drink from criminals. Others it's just their diet, but they still live among humans, just in disguise. I sleep sometimes when I need to refill on energy. You see I have a gift which is empathy. I can feel and manipulate emotions, but before you ask, no, I have not messed with your emotions to make you love me at all. What you feel is what we call a mating pull, you feel you know me, love me, and I felt the same, ever since I first met you sugar. Alice and Edward are the only others besides me who have gifts. Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future. She can see the future and is never wrong unless someone changes their mind at the last minute."

"Esme has a gift but it's not powerful, she knows what you want food or love wise If that make sense. She can know your favorite food, or know if you're missing maternal love. If there are anymore questions I'll answer them but I wanna tell you my actual story of how I came to be a vampire." She nods and tells me she'll wait til after I'm done with my story.

I sit us back down on the blanket, grab her hand and start to tell her, "Sugar, I was born around the time of the Civil War, in all honesty I wasn't for joining the fight, it upset my father that I didn't want to show my patriotism for the confederation of Texas. In my heart I didn't believe it was right to fight for something I didn't believe in. I believe in equal right for all Americans even for slaves, hell, I even helped some escape from plantations."

"One year my dad found out what I was doing, and nearly beat me half to death. For months on end he left me in the barn, which at the time was coldest at night . It hurt me that my mother would do nothing, but I knew if she did she would have the same fate as me. Rose on the other hand is my biological sister, and she would help me by bringing me food and water to help keep me alive. Until one year my father and his buddies beat me one last time close to Christmas."

"They beat me so badly I didn't know if I would survive, I nearly froze to death. While I was laying there on the ground, waiting for death, I heard a man's voice saying he could help me if I wanted. I thought I had died and gone to heaven, thinking nothing of it. I told this man, yes. Before I took my last breath, I felt a burning pain running through my entire body. I woke up three day later, confused and not knowing where I was. Peter was the one who saved me."

"He taught me everything I know about control, how to fight, and how to feed. Now I will be honest, I did feed on human blood, but like I said only criminals and dregs of society until I wanted to give animals a try. I haven't looked back at human blood since. I mostly feed on mountain lions and elk, the lions are carnivores, and taste similarly to human blood so they are my favorite and elk are like eating vegetables, since they are herbivores. But anyway, back on topic, I lived with Peter and Charlotte for about 20 years, until one day Peter told me, about the Cullen's and how they love playing human, and thought I would want to join them. I thought about it but, I didn't wanna leave Peter and Charlotte."

"They are like my brother and sister, we are family, but with Peter's know it all gift, he saw I would be happier with them. So I said good bye to them and made the journey to find the Cullen's. When I found them they were in New York at the time, and I asked to join their coven. I have been a part of their family since 1930. I'm about 169 years old, but I look 21, because that was the age I was changed. The Cullen family say they want to tell you their stories of how they were changed, if you accept us. But that's my story, what do you think?" I look over at her and see her crying for me, I pull her to me and let her cry.

Bella cries for a good ten minutes before, she surprises me with a kiss and a hug, and says, "I accept you all, and I'm sorry you had to go through something so horrible cowboy. I'm not gonna run away. I want to understand what you all are, and also I'm glad I met you all. If they want to tell me their stories I will listen to all of them and love your family as I have from the first time I met them." I smile and kiss her senseless.

I am happy that my mate wants to give us a chance, and get to know the real us. We lay there in wonderful bliss for about another hour, til her phone rings. She answers and it is Charlie, asking where she is. She tells him she went walking with me and we lost track of time and would be at her house in a few minutes.

I pack up the blanket, and we get on my bike and head towards her house. I park my bike a little ways away, so her father doesn't see my bike. We walk up to her house and walk in through the door. I apologize to Charlie for being late, but he tells me it's alright, just let him know so we aren't out too late on a school night. I nod and eat pizza with them and hang with Charlie and Bella til about 9:30 at night. I tell Bella I have to go and kiss her good-bye and head home feeling happy that my mate accepted my family and I. I make it home and tell my family it went well, but I know Alice has already told them how it went. I tell them that I'm gonna start on my homework and go to my room.

With my homework done I get ready for tomorrow. Now it is my families turn to tell their stories, and I hope I feel the same emotions coming from my Bella, acceptance and love. I get ready for bed and wait for what tomorrow has to bring.

 _(A/N. I hope you guys like Jasper's story change, I'm sorry if you didn't like it I just wanted him to have a different story then the book. But thanks for reading and in the next chapter, the family will be telling their stories and I am going to give Alice a story beside just not knowing frustrates me. But anyways read, review, and enjoy my readers and also a big thank you to_ traceybuie for editing these last two chapters. And see you guys in the next one.)


	9. The Cullen's Story

Chapter 9

The Cullen's Story

(A/N: I hope you guys liked Jasper's story. Now it's the Cullen's turn to tell their's. Rose's and Alice's back stories will be different from S.M.'s version. Enjoy the story. :)

Bella POV

Taking everything Jasper told me yesterday was overwhelming. But I was glad I learned the truth about him and his family. Deep down something told me he wasn't human, but wasn't evil either. It also told me he wouldn't hurt me no matter what.

I get up and take a shower. I get dressed in my dark matter Boss dress that my mom got me for Christmas last year. It comes down to my knees and is paired with black leggings and galaxy flats. I put on a little bit of makeup, some lip gloss and eyeliner. I'm making my way toward the kitchen to grab breakfast when I get a text from Jasper, "Morning sugar, mind if I pick you up for school today?" I text him back yes, knowing he was either already outside or on his way. I get the rest of my things ready for school and head out the door so I can wait for him.

As I step out my door I see him waiting for me beside his truck. He kisses me and helps me get in his truck. He is wearing black boot cut jeans, a baseball cut t-shirt that had Rammstein on it and his flaming Converse. He hops in and we head to school. When we arrive, he gets out and makes his way to my door. After helping me out, he puts his arm around me and we make our way towards his brothers and sisters. They greet me and we talk until it's almost time for the bell to ring. Jasper and I go to our lockers, and I put my lunch up before we walk to class with Em and Rose following behind us. Emmett kisses Rose before walking into our history class. As we take our seats, Em and I talk about where Jasper took me yesterday. The bell rings and class begins.

The day flies with another project for history class and a work sheet for trig on inscribed polygons. Although I will say, Lauren backed off today, but still stared daggers at me at lunch, which I ignore. Also Angela finally comes and sits with us today. It's a great day overall. I call Charlie and let him know that I'm going to the Cullen's after school to work on mine and Jasper's projects. He tells me, "Don't stay out too late, it is a school night after all." I tell him that I shouldn't be too late and hang up. I hop in Jasper's truck, and we make our way to his house. When we get there Esme is out near her garden on the left side of the house. She sees us pull in and waves at us before Jasper parks his truck in the garage. We hop out of his truck, go into the house, run up to Jasper's room and put finishing touches on our English project. For our history project we have to choose a major figure from any point in time, and do a PowerPoint presentation on him or her. We choose Abraham Lincoln for our major figure. I am putting the PowerPoint presentation together while Jasper is doing the research for the project.

We've gotten a decent way through it and switch to the trig worksheet. Once the worksheet is done, we make our way towards the kitchen to get me a snack. But it seems Esme is reading my mind and is already in the kitchen making me a simple turkey sandwich with chips and apple juice. I thank her, eat the food, and drink the juice. Jasper, Esme and I are chatting about yesterday, and I ask her to go ahead and tell me her story. But she says she wants to wait for Carlisle to come home, so each family member can take turns explaining their histories so I can get a complete understanding of them. I nod, and Jasper and I go play Wii Sports until everyone comes home. He is kicking my butt at boxing, but I win at archery. I hear Emmett's voice boom from the front door, and I also hear Rose, Alice and Edward all come in as well. Emmett joins Jasper and I's game of Wii Sports while the rest watch us play. I hear the front door open again, and this time Carlisle comes through the door, waves at us and walks into the kitchen to greet Esme.

Jasper POV

I hear Carlisle call a family meeting, and we stop playing the Wii and head to the dining room. I sit a couple of seats down from Carlisle, while Bella takes the seat next to me, and everyone else sits down as well. With everyone seated, Carlisle begins, "First of all I'd like to officially welcome Bella to our family and our home. Though we've already welcomed her with open arms, she knows very little about our lives. Now, whom ever wants to go first with his or her story please, do so. If no one wants to go, then I will." Rose stands up, and says she'll go first.

Rose POV

"Bella, my story isn't very pleasant but, as Jasper told you yesterday, I am his biological sister. I am the youngest of our family, and Jasper is the oldest brother out of three boys."

"Our two brothers died in the Civil War fighting for our father's love. That is why they joined in the first place, to make my father proud. I hated the war. It brought nothing but despair and heartbreak. Cities burned to the ground and houses were over taken by both confederate and union soldiers alike. Our mother hated the war as well but, showed pride for our father's beliefs. He thought the war was the best thing to happen and thought the confederation would win."

"Jasper and I didn't believe in the war and wanted rights for slaves. In secret, my mother and I taught slaves to read and write so when they traveled up north they would be able to have jobs and live. She would have loved you had you met her Bella. She looked like me, only with different features. People would mistake us for sisters instead of mother and daughter."

"But back to how I became what I am. Well, I went to the barn after Christmas to check on Jasper. After the last beating my father and his friends gave him I got scared, and was going to convince Jasper to go up north with momma and me. But when I got to the barn, he was gone. I thought he had already left, so I told momma what had happened. She told me we need to leave as well, because war was coming our way, and more than likely our town was going to be the next to be burned to the ground. We lived in Galveston at the time. My mother and I tried to convince my father to come with us, but he wanted to stay and defend his home."

"So we left him to defend his home, while we left for Virginia that afternoon. My mother had an aunt that lived there that we could stay with until we could get a house of our own. We stayed in Virginia for about 5 years, until we got word my father died. We went back to Texas for the funeral only, and then came back to Virginia. I would miss my father, but for years I hated him for what he did to Jasper."

"Fast forward about 15 years later and I just turned 25. Our mother was so depressed that Jasper hadn't showed up in Virginia she died of a broken heart. For a while there, I was mad at Jasper for not showing up to our mother's funeral, but I figured he was off living his life."

"My life changed again when I met my fiance Royce. He was so sweet and nice to me. I thought he would be my forever. But one night I was walking home from my friend's house. She had made my wedding dress and we were doing the fitting for it. As I was walking, I saw Royce with his friends, drinking and carrying on. So, I went to say hello to him."

"He tried showing me off to his friends. But I told him to let me go, and I would see him tomorrow when he was sober, not thinking he would harm me. But Royce and his friends raped and beat me until they thought I was dead. I lay there bleeding out, and just as I was taking my last breath, I swore I heard Jasper's voice calling out to me."

"Thinking I had died and gone to heaven, I heard him ask if I wanted to be saved. I said yes, and just as Jasper had explained to you, I felt the same burning feeling go through out my body. Three days later I woke up in New York confused, and not knowing where I was. Carlisle was the one to tell me I was now a vampire and taught me how to live this new life I was given."

"Another 10 years later, I met Emmett. He was attacked by a bear while hunting. I felt a strong pull to this man. I brought him to Carlisle to be changed and years later we got married and redo our wedding every year since we've been together. That's my story, and Bella, I won't sit here and tell you not to choose this life, but I will tell you to live the life you've got before you're changed. But when you do, I'll be waiting with open arms and ready to call you sister, like I already have."

Jasper POV

Bella smiles through her tears, and I feel the same love and acceptance for Rose that she feels for me when she heard my story. She gets up and hugs Rose and tells her, she's glad Royce is dead, because if he wasn't she would make him suffer for hurting her sister. Rose tells Bella not to worry about Royce, as she took care of him a few months after her change. Rose sits down, and Carlisle asks who wants to go next? Alice stands up and says she will. I can feel sadness coming from her, because just like Rose's story, Alice's isn't happy either.

I send Alice some calm and she sends gratitude towards me. Alice takes a deep breath and, Edward grabs her hand for comfort.

Alice POV

"My story begins around the year 1940, you see I could see visions as a human but they weren't as clear. I saw my father die in the World War II, and later saw my mother die of a broken heart from losing him. With both of my parents dead, since I was only 14 I couldn't be left by myself. So I was sent to live with my extremely religious Christian grandparents."

"I would tell them about the visions I had about my mother and father both dying. It was what made father become a Christian. About 2 years later my grandmother decided I was better fit in a mental institution, because she thought I went crazy. The visions I told her about me becoming a vampire convinced her that I had sold my soul to the devil to have my visions, and she wouldn't let me be in her house. I was in the institution for three agonizing years,being molested and having electroshock therapy."

"The year of my last electroshock therapy, to cure my 'behavior', one of the inmates went berserk and burned down the asylum. I almost didn't make it out. Had it not been for one of the orderlies helping me find a a way to get out, I would have died. I walked around the woods near the asylum wanting to get away from the place. I ran into a beautiful woman with long black hair who looked Hispanic, like she was fresh off the boat from Mexico. She asked if I was lost and I told her yes. She never told me her name, but said she could give me a better life if I followed her."

"I jumped at the chance at a better life, than the situation I was as in. But what I didn't expect was for her to bite me. I burned for three days on the forest floor. When I woke up, the lady was gone. I was confused and wandered from city to city, until I got a vision of New York and the Cullen's. I followed that vision, and it lead me to Edward. We got married 3 years later and have been happy ever since."

"About 5 years later I had visions about Jasper and Rose joining our family, but at separate times. Bella, I know we are going to be great friends. I see you and Jasper being very happy for years to come, and I can't wait until you officially become a part of our family. But I am also proud to call you sister."

Jasper POV

Alice flits to Bella and gives her a big hug, which Bella returns happily. Em goes next, and tells her about how he died from a grizzly bear while on a hunting trip in Tennessee. He also talks about how he felt and still feels the mating pull with Rose, like she does with me. He also tells her she is like the little sister he used to have when he was human.

Emmett makes her a promise to always protect her as a big brother, and to never let her down. Edward goes on with his story about how he was dying from Spanish Influenza, and how Carlisle being his doctor, offered to change him to save his life. He tells her he would have taken anything to stay alive. Carlisle gave him that opportunity, and he is forever grateful for being given a second chance at life.

Esme was next to tell her story about how she lost her baby to her abusive husband. She decided she wanted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. Carlisle smelled her blood, and went to see if he could help her. She sustained massive injuries, and knew she would die if Carlisle hadn't changed her right then and there. Luckily he did, and three days later they discovered they were mates, and have been together ever since. Esme tells Bella that she will always be her daughter no matter what. Then comes Carlisle's turn.

He tells his story about coming from the Catholic church, and being turned around the 17th century. He also speaks about how he tried to kill himself thinking he was a sin, and of his time with the Volturi. He goes on in depth explaining who the Volturi are and how their laws affect all vampires.

With all stories heard and all tears from Bella dried, she accepts us full heartily. She tells us that if and when the time comes that she wants to be changed into a vampire. She wants to be a part of our family. She and I played games after the discussion, and around 10 pm it's time for Bella to go home. She tells everyone good-bye and we leave.

When we get to her house I talk with Charlie while Bella gets ready for bed since Charlie has ordered food delivered. About an hour later I kiss Bella good-bye and go home. I text her good night when I'm back home. Since tomorrow is a holiday I ask her if she wants to play baseball with us. She texts back yes and I tell her I'll pick her up at noon. She says good night to me and I get ready for bed, pick out my baseball clothes, take a shower and go to bed. I dream of my beautiful mate.

 _(A/N was that hints of Maria I see changing our Alice...Yes yes it was, but I do hope you like Rose and Alice's stories and if not tell me why you did or didn't but next chapter is baseball and the appera 's of Maria. But as always Read Review and enjoy. Also a big thank you again to_ traceybuie for putting up with me and Editing my chapters.)

SpwanGirl234


	10. The Baseball Game

Chapter 10

Baseball Game

 _(A/N: Now in this chapter Maria will be Jasper's Victoria if that makes sense, for me I feel Victoria is Edwards villain, so I'm making Maria Jasper's I hope you all enjoy this chapter though.)_

Bella's POV

I'm glad it was Fall break today, it meant no school, no Lauren, but seeing Jasper for a week so yay. I get up take a shower, get dressed in my galaxy print sweatpants and hoodie combo with a black tank top under the hoodie.

I do laundry, as I wait for Jasper to come pick me up for their family baseball game. I put the laundry in the dryer and, make me some breakfast and coffee. Hearing all their stories, got me thinking about my life with Jasper. I know, I would want to be with Jasper forever and if that meant changing into a vampire then so be it. But I know it would be hard to leave Charlie, I kept trying to think of ways to talk to Carlisle or Jasper and, see if I could maybe keep in contact with Charlie.

Because Carlisle told me if, I became one of them I would have to cut contact with Charlie and fake my death. I didn't want to put him through me dying, so I thought maybe I could see Charlie after my first year of being a newborn and offer him to turn him so I can have my dad forever, but that would be his choice.

I walk in the laundry room and see the clothes are done, I fold them and put the away. About five minutes later I get a text from Jasper telling me he is on his way to come get me. I run up to my room and change out of my sweats in to, another pair of dark matter leggings and leave my hoodie and tank top on under it.

I leave my hair down but bring a hair tie, in case my hair gets out of hand. I hear a knock on the door and knew it was Jasper. I walk down the stairs and open the door, he had on a baseball cut shirt with slipknot on it, tight black skinny jeans, his long blonde hair in a ponytail it was hanging on the right side of his chest.

He looked so handsome, I greet him and give him a kiss on the lips, he smiles as he kisses me. He asks if I'm ready to play baseball, I nod and we head out he asks what Charlie is. I told him he is on a fishing trip for the weekend, I tell him how it's tradition for him every weekend rain or shine, for him to go with Billy Black and Deputy Dan.

He said he would have to go fishing with him once in a while, he dishes just not too often. The only time he does is when his family and him go on hunting trips. I tell him I'd love to go on the hunting trips with him, he said he would have to talk with Carlisle about that, but he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

He parks his truck at in front of the garage door of his house, and tells me for here he would have to run me to where we were playing baseball. He then asks, "How do you want me to carry you darling, bridal style or on my back. I tell him to carry me on his back, he smiles and tells me to hop on. He helps me up on his back, but I feel his hands near my ass, I tell him to behave.

Which only makes him smile, he tells me to close my eyes so I don't get sick, while he is running. I kiss his cheek and off we go. I thought Carlisle was the fastest runner, but with Jasper it feels like he could break the sound barrier, with how fast he was going. I feel us stop, and him slide me down his back, I steady myself with his help.

We hold hands as we walk the rest of the way to meet his family, once there I see Emmett and Edward play wrestling in the field. Carlisle was watching to make sure it didn't get out of hand, and the girls chatting at the pitcher mound. The girls see us and wave, I walk over to the girls while Jasper's goes over to Carlisle to watch the boys wrestle. I ask Rose what the boys are doing, she told me they were killing time while waiting for the thunderstorm so we can play baseball.

I look at her confused, and Alice explains, that they play baseball when it thunders. It covers the smack of the ball. By then I understood as strong as they were, smacking a normal baseball with the bats at there speed would sound like thunderstorm. I walked over to home plate where Esme was going to be the umpire for the game, hugged her and chatted with her. She asked me if I wanted to be the umpire cause, she figured I would call it fair, with Emmett cheating and Jasper being a show off.

I agreed to do it and she became the referee. The teams were picked it was Jasper verses Carlisle, Emmett got chose to be on Carlisle's team and Rose on Jasper's. They flipped a coin to see, who was playing out field and who was batting. Jasper called heads and Carlisle tales, Edward flipped the coin and it landed on heads which meant Jasper was batting first and Carlisle was playing out field.

The first of thunder started, and Alice deemed it it to start the game. Jasper was first to bat and Esme was right he was showing off, by flipping the bat in his hand, and boasting with confidence. Alice threw the first pitch and Jasper smacked it out of the park, Edward went out to catch it, Alice wasn't kidding when she said the smack of the bat to the ball sounded like thunder. I see Edward come back through the forest with the ball, just as Jasper was about to steal home plate. Edward lobbed the ball toward Carlisle who was on third base.

Carlisle caught it and just as he caught it, but Jasper flitted back to second which was Edwards base. Jasper went back to second before Edward could make it back, and there Jasper stood waiting to steal home. Next up to bat was Rosalie, she hit the ball the same as Jasper had, and ran and for to third base before the ball was even brought back changed from team member and referee, she was up to bat next. But before she did also shouted that we needed to stop and get around me.

Confused as whatever going on, The Cullen's all surrounded around me and Edward told us that Alice had a vision of monad vampires that were passing through and that they might attack me. Jasper growled at that thought and got closer to me. But sure enough across the field stood there vampires, the female had long black hair down to her waist, she was wearing an white sundress that looked like it came from Mexico, she had very beautiful Hispanic features, the two males that followed her.

One had medium length brown hair dress in a brown leather jacket, an Iron Maiden t-shirt, black jeans and biker boots, the other one had black and brown dreads, he was african american, he was wearing a grey suit, and black shoes. My family watched them and they got closer, Carlisle was the one to go and meet the nomads.

Carlisle asks them, " Good afternoon, might I ask if you guys are lost or just passing through?" The Dark haired woman answers him, " Just passing through, and heard a game of baseball and couldn't resist." She was looking at Jasper with a seductive smirk. Which he ignored and kept his eyes on the two nomad men, the one in the suit introduced them, the female was named Maria, the brown haired man that looked Irish was named Derrick, and the one that was doing most of the talking his name was Laurent.

He went on to tell us that they were nomads passing through, and had heard about their family playing human, and wanted to see if they could join their coven. Carlisle said he would have to dicuss it with his family, and just as he said that a breeze rolled through and blew through my hair. It caused Derrick to look directly at me and say, " Mhm, you guys brought a snack how thoughtful." He tried to get to me but Jasper grabbed me, and put me behind him and growled at Derrick. Before a fight broke out, Laurent push his friends back and said, " Sorry we will go now, we are sorry for the trouble we have caused you."

* * *

With that they turn and head back to the forest and left, once Carlisle and Emmett make sure they are gone, we decided to go back to the house for the rest of the day. Jasper asked me to stay the night, he was paranoid and didn't want me to go home tonight. I called Charlie and told him I'm spending the rest of my Fall Break with the Cullen's if that was fine with him. He said it was and he would see me Monday. I hung up and laid on the bed with Jasper holding me. I mean earlier did scare me, the thought of nomad vampire wanting to kill me.

I could'nt bare to leave Jasper but I knew that my family would protect me and if it came down to it change me. I felt comfort, calm, and love wash over me, as Jasper was holding me. I look up and him and kiss him to thank him for calming me down, as we set there Alice and Rose bringing me a pair of pajamas and a sandwich Esme made me and Rose brought Jasper a book to read to me while we say there.

As quickly as they came they left the room to give us privacy, I went to go change into my pajamas and have a human moment. When I came back I retook my spot back next to him on the bed and as I was eating he reads to me, after about an hour of reading I passed out and went to sleep, I felt Jasper kiss me on the forehead, and get up. In guessing either to take my dishes to the kitchen or to go hunt.

After he got up I had a terrible nightmare, of the brown haired vampire who tried to attack me eariler, he was biting me and ripping me to shreds. I saw Jasper watching in horror and try to get to me. Then it was like him and I switched places and, all three vampires we met today were ripping him apart and I was trying to get him, but there was nothing I could do.

I screamed and sat up in bed shaken and brought my knees to my chest, cool arms were around me in seconds, and I knew it was my Jasper. He was kissing my right temple and holding me as I sat their scared of my nightmare. Calm and love wash over me and I started, calm down he told me he was sorry, that he left my side he was just going for a quick hunt when he felt something was wrong with me and came back home.

I told him it was fine and that I just didn't want to be alone right now, he just holds me and, lays me back on the bed with me on his chest and a cover in between us so I wouldn't freeze. I snuggle into his neck and in minutes I fell back asleep but this time I felt safe and warm strangely. My dream this time was, of my cowboy and I riding on horseback along a beach and enjoying the warm sun, and each other.

 _(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was late, my editor_ traceybuie _had a medical issue and I hope for her speedy recovery and thank her for helping me this far so this chapter is for you dear._ _If there'er any typos please tell me and I will fix them as soon as I can, also chapter 11 will be uploaded after this chapter. And chapter 12 is under construction and will be posted as soon as I can edit it, but enjoy this chapter and Read, review, enjoy my readers.)_


	11. Staying With Bella

Chapter 11

Staying With Bella

Jasper's POV

The Night after Bella's nightmare, it became harder for her to sleep alone without it waking her up at night. But when I slept next to her, she was calm and peaceful and slept without a problem. Today however, she decided she wanted to go home just for tonight. I was still paranoid about those vampires we met yesterday.

I didn't want to leave Bella unprotected, so I told her I was going to stay with her not only to spend more time with her, but so I could just keep a lookout just in case any of them they wanted to try and hurt my mate.

I got in the shower and changed my clothes, I decided to wear a Disturbed band t-shirt, blue jeans that were both tight in some place and loose in other places, and my black combat boots. Bella was already dressed in what she had on last night, she was in the kitchen with Esme eating. Once my hair was brushed I put some clothes in my green duffel bag and made my way to the kitchen.

I walk in the kitchen and see Bella polishing off what was left of the sandwich Esme made her, I walk up behind her and kiss her on the cheek. I ask her if she was ready to go, she nods and I tell Esme that I'm staying with Bella for the remainder of Fall Break. Esme nods and tells me that if the family needed me they would call me.

I thank her and lead the kitchen, Bella and I make our way to my truck and head toward her house, as I drive toward her house I could feel her worry. I ask her, " What's got you so worried darling?" She looks at me and says nervously, " I'm scared I'm gonna lose you, I never told you about my nightmare. But it started out with me being attacked by one of the vampires we met yesterday, I saw you watch in horror as I was being ripped apart by them.

Then it was if we switch places, and I was watching them tear you apart and I screamed for them to stop and tried to get to you,but they didn't and I just kept screaming and watching them destroy you. It was my screaming that woke me up terrified. It scares me that I could lose you, to people who are just like you. I don't think I could live if I lost you Jaz." she started to cry and I pull over on the side of the road and hugged her and told her, " Darling the only way your gonna lose me, is if I burn to death or you tell me to go. Because you best believe I'm not leaving you. You are the light to my dark and lonely life and no vampire is going to take that away from me." I kiss her temple as I hold her.

* * *

We pull into her driveway and we both see that Charlie still wasn't home, so Bella called him and asked him if I could stay at the house for the remainder of the holiday. He said it was fine just no funny business, and also that his friends and him maybe home a day earlier. Which would be the day after tomorrow. Because there have been reports of animal reports around our area, we told him we would be careful but it also set me on high alert. Because it could be those vampires that we ran into yesterday killing people.

She talks to Charlie for a little while long before telling him she loved him and to be safe, she hangs up and told me she is going to take a shower, I kiss her and tell her I'm going to do a quick perimeter check and make a couple phone calls.

I told her shouldn't be long, I head out her back door and go through the woods behind her house. I sniff to see if any vampires had been around. There was a faint smell that was few days old the leads to the Indian reservation.

It smelled like the woman, Maria I think her name was, I didn't like that one but, I thought to myself ' They are messing with what is mine and I don't like that, why would they be hunting her. Also I don't know why but I feel like I know her somehow.' I made a call to Carlisle and, tell him to send Edward and Emmett to track the sent near Bella's house. He tells me that they're on their way, I thank him and hang up my phone. I go and take My anger out on some trees, I hated seeing My mate phone began ringing while I was sitting on one of the trees I took down.

My phone rang, I look at the caller ID and see that it's Peter. ' About time you called, fucker.' I thought to myself before answering, I ran back to Bella's house and sat out on her back porch, I answer the call.

"Sup, fucker why haven't you called me?" Peter says to me, " Well hello to you too asshole, I've been busy with my mate, like you have. Congrats by the way, I gotta feeling your gonna need our help in a few weeks or so. And I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the vampires but I believe the little seer told you herself." I tell him, " Yeah she did, when can I expect you up here?" I hear him in the background asking Char if she wants to moved from Texas, I hear her say yes if it's to help me. " I guess give us a few days to pack everything up, and we should be in Oregon in a few days alright. Also Char is asking if we are going to meet your mate." I smile and think about it, and tell him, " Yeah if y'all want to, I'd just have to see if it alright with her. But I got no problem with it as long as you behave Peter." He laughs and says, " Scouts honor, but we gotta get packing. I'll call you when we are close, Alright Brother?" I tell him, " Alright be safe and I'll be awaiting your call, and give Char my love."

* * *

He said he would and we say goodbye and hang up, I walk back in from the back porch and head up to Bella's room. She was laying on her bed, reading her favorite book. She had on gray gravity wave sleep pants and a black tank top that was driving me wild. She looked over at me and scooted over, and I joined her on the bed.

I pulled her close to me and told her about my conversation with Peter and Charlotte wanting meeting her and that they were coming up here for extra security. She told me she would love to meet them both, and I'll tell her more about them and after a while of talking, kissing, and making out. I felt her getting tired and, I told her get some sleep and that if I leave it would be just to hunt.

She nods and kissed me good night and she was out like a light, as I held her while she was slept I kept having a slight fear that those vampires would take my light away and I would be back in the dark again. But I shake that though and remind myself that I will protect her with all my strength. I snuggle up to her and fall asleep until it was time to me to go hunting.

 _(A/N: Peter and Charlotte get to meet Bella in the next chapter yay! And also how does Jasper know Maria? All will be reviled in chapter 12. But again I would like to thank all of my readers, faves and reviewers you guys are keeping me writing so thank you all so very much. But as always read, review, and enjoy. Also if there are any typos please tell me so I can fix them._ _)_


	12. Meeting Peter and Charlotte

Chapter 12

Meeting Peter and Charlotte

 _(disclaimer: S_ _till don't own Twilight but I will play in this world.)_

Bella's POV

Fall break came to an end, and it was back to school for us. I laid on bed with Jasper, since he has stayed with me the nightmares were a distant memory. Which made me happy, that someone besides my dad cared about my well-being. I was also happy that, my dad had to go into work early. Otherwise I wouldn't be laying here with my cowboy, he was cuddled up behind me on my bed rubbing my left side and kissing my neck. I shivered as he was rubbing my side, his touch was so gentle and loving.

I knew we couldn't just lay in bed all day, so I give Jasper a quick kiss and get up. I stretch and walk over to my closet, and pick out my clothes before I go grab a shower. Jasper tells me, he will go make me breakfast. I thank him and get my morning routine done, I my outfit today was, a blue constellation dress with shapes of cupcakes and pastries, black moon phase leggings, and my galaxy low top Converse.

As for my hair, I put it up in a single braid going down my back. I pick up my backpack, and my solar system rain hoodie for when it rained. I make my way down to the kitchen, and I see Jasper on the phone while he was putting the finishing touches on my breakfast. He made me a small omelet with cheese, and veggies, bacon and, orange juice to drink. I kiss him on the cheek, and quickly eat my breakfast.

He gets off the phone, and sits with me at the table. He tells me, " Peter and Charlotte made it to Oregon, and were wondering if you were ready to meet them. If not we can wait til those vampires are taken care of." I was chewing the last bit of bacon, I shake my head and say to him, " No we don't have to wait, I want to meet them. I mean I might as well if they are going to help us, right." I take a drink of my orange juice, and Jasper nods and says, " Well after school today, I'll give them a call and let them know you want to meet them. We won't be there too long I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad, also I don't wanna mess up your sleep schedule." I nod and finish off my orange juice and put the dishes in the sink, he tells me he's going to go grab a quick shower and we'll head to school.

I wash up my dishes while he is in the shower, he comes back down the stairs wearing his black, red, and white flannel shirt with a long sleeve Black Sabbath shirt, black boot cut jeans, and black high top Converse. I tell him he looks handsome and we head out the door towards school.

We make it to school, and walk over toward his siblings. They tell Jasper and I that, they followed the trail that Jasper told them about yesterday.

It lead a bit further then the Indian Reservation, it also lead back to their house, and near one of the lakes in a fishing boat. They also found a man the three vampires killed, that was almost a week old. I was shook by this, and then though _' Imagine if that was my dad they killed.'_ Jasper put his arm around me and I felt calm go through my body, I sent him gratitude and love toward him. Edward told me that, Carlisle had gone and visited the Quilette's and warned them about vampires being in the area.

* * *

They told him that they would help, and that they were allowed to be on their land, until this threat was gone. Jasper had told me about the Quilette's before, and I knew some about them. My father is friends with Billy and his son Jake and I used to be friends, but just don't talk anymore. It wasn't like we had a falling out or anything just didn't talk as much as we used to.

The bell rang and, we decided to finish this discussion at the Cullen's house after school. We walked into school and Jasper and I did our normal routine walking to our lockers to putting up our backpacks up. Emmett, Jasper and, I walked to class and talked liked nothing was wrong.

School flew by, with only a book report for English, Jasper and I got and A on our project of Lovecraft. As we were walking to our lockers, Jasper's phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at it, and answered the call. I figured it was Peter, he was talking to him as we made our way to his truck to head to the Cullen' house.

I called my dad to, let him know where I was going while we were driving there. He tells, " I'll be late coming home, so if you want to stay there I don't mind." I told him I would ask Esme, and told him to be safe and hung up.

We make it to the house, and Jasper helps me out of his truck. We walk in the front door and Esme greets us and, tells me she made me a sandwich if I was hungry. I thank her and head to the kitchen and eat it. After I eat, Jasper and I head up to his room to start on our book reports. We got done after two hours of, working and taking make out breaks. I put it in my backpack so, I can have it for tomorrow. We lay down on his bed and he reads 'Withering Hights' to me, while I lay my head on his right shoulder.

* * *

At some point I must have dozed off, while listening to him read. I woke up and looked at my phone. It was about 6:30 pm, I stretched and noticed Jasper was gone. I figured he went hunting, but I was glad that I didn't have a nightmare and that I slept peacefully.

I walk over to the bathroom and wash my face, brush my teeth, and head back to Jasper's room. On his dresser I saw a note, it read, ' _Sorry to leave you beautiful, but I had to hunt and go meet Peter and Charlotte real quick, I'll be back in little while, to pick you up and take you with me. All my love, Jasper'_ I smile and make my way to the kitchen, I find Esme making me a lasagna for one, and some garlic bread.

I took a seat at the Island in the middle of the kitchen, while wait for my food to be done. Esme and I talk about meeting Peter and Charlotte, and how happy she is for Jasper that he met me. I tell her I'm happy as well, the oven beeps and my food was done. Esme plated my food and I tucked into my food which was so delicious, when I was just about done I hear the screen door behind me open and Jasper walk through it. He sees me and walks over to give me a kiss, he tells me he missed me.

I told him I missed him too, he asks if I'm done eating, I nod and he takes my dishes to the sink. Jasper then asks me if I'm ready to go, I nod and tell him let me grab my hoodie and we could go. I run back up the stairs, I take my cosmic hoodie from my backpack. I put it on and make my way back to the kitchen, I come back and see Jasper and Esme talking about how Peter and Charlotte are doing and how long we are going to be gone. He sees me walk back in and, tells Esme he'll finish their conversation later.

She tells us to be careful and tell Peter and Charlotte hello for her, with that Jasper helps me on his back so he could run me to where Peter and Charlotte are staying at in Oregon. We make it there in less than an hour and Jasper helps me steady myself so I don't fall over, I looks at the place Jasper stopped at and see a green and white two-story barn style house with a white wrap around porch, though it was dark from what I could make out of the grounds. It had a barn and fences across from the house, I could hear horse's and cow's coming from the barn.

Jasper and I walk up to the front porch and he knocks on the door, the door opens and I a short female vampire with red eyes, long blonde curly hair down to her waist, she was wearing blue jeans, a light blue and white flannel shirt with a white tank top, and brown cowboy boots with wings on the side of them. She smiles at us and says, " Hello I'm Charlotte, you must be Bella." she holds out her hand and I shake it and tell her, " It's nice to meet you Charlotte, Jasper's told me so much about you and Peter." She smiles and says to call her Char since we are family now, I nod and she invites us in.

The house was beautifully designed with brown's and green's in the living room the couch and recliner were brown leather with green throw pillows on each, is also had chocolate-brown walls with bull skulls and dreamcatchers. They had a flat screen TV and every gaming system known to man, the carpeting had a forest green color to it. It felt rather homey here, we sit on the couch and Charlotte sits on the recliner and says, " Peter should be back soon, he went to go hunt. In the mean time, would you like a drink sugar? We've got soft drinks, hot cocoa, and all types of juices." I tell her, " I'll have a hot cocoa, if you don't mind." she nods and makes her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Jasper and I sit there while Charlotte is in the Kitchen, I hear the front door open and see a man with shoulder length blonde hair walk through the door. He walks in and takes the seat Charlotte was sitting in and says." Well Hey there, spitfire, I'm Peter Jasper's brother and sire. It's nice to finally meet the woman that has made my brother happy." I smile and tell him, " I'm glad we made each other happy, I do know where I'd be without him." Jasper smiles at what I told Peter, Peter and him talk about what happened the day of the baseball game. He also tell me about the scent he found at the house, Jasper told me, " The reason I didn't tell you on full detail was, I just didn't want to have you worry. If that makes sense."

I nod, though I did want him to tell me everything that was going on, I at least knew he was thinking of my well-being. Also if it was something Jasper and his families could take care of them I shouldn't worry too badly, the only worry I had was loosing any of my new family members. Char comes back into the living room with my hot cocoa and a strawberry pastry on a plate. I thank her and take a sip of the cocoa, it tasted like I stepped in to a café, I take a bite of the pastry. It tastes like it was freshly made from a doughnut shop.

Once I'm done with the cocoa and pastry, we talk about each other and I get to know more about Jasper's first family. Peter walks over to Jasper and, whispers something in his ear I see him nod and then he comes back to his seat. He looks at me and says, " Now sugar, what has Jasper told you about his past. What I mean is has he told your about his past with us?" I got confused at this and told him, " Well Jasper told me you changed him and that he lived with you guys for 30 years after he was changed. Why?" Peter looks a little sad but tells me, " Well you see sugar, I was apart of Maria's army I was sent out to recruit more people for her to fight for territory of the south. It was called the southern vampire wars"

" I was her lead recruiter, and she sent me to Texas in search of fighters. As luck would have it I came across Jasper and asked him if he wanted to be saved. He told me yes and I changed him, I brought him to Maria and taught him how to fight, hunt, and survive in the army. About a few years later he became he major, not because he earned it because of his gift of emotional manipulation."

" for 10 years we all fought for territory and Maria loved her new toy, she even made Jasper thought what they had was love. But a year later after our most gruesome victory ever, Jasper and I were sent out to find more people for our last battle, we came across Charlotte and I knew she was my mate. I wanted to protect her with my life, so I did just that. When came time to kill newborns who's first years were up and Char was on the chopping block, I had to stop Jasper from killing her. I told him that I'm leaving and taking Char with me. He could feel our love and told us to go and that he would take Maria's punishment."

"He suffered so much torture for letting us go, at one point I did go back for him after one of Maria's worse losses, and told him to come with us. That there was a better life then fighting for her, we all escaped and left that bitch to deal with her army by herself and lived the rest of our lives in peace. But you see Jasper suppressed those memories of fighting for Maria and suppressed the Major. Because he was her champion, so I believe you may have seen a little bit of him when that vampire tried to attack you and when Maria was around."

"But have no fear sugar, Jasper and the Major belong to you whole heartedly because you are their mate, and believe me when I say that you have no fear about losing him because he is one of the strongest beings among our kind and the most feared. So you still have Jasper, but you also have the Major."

I wanted to cry for Jasper having to go through all of torture and pain to be where he is now, I turned to my mate and hugged and kisses him. He held me as I cried and kissed my temple telling me it's alright and that he is sorry he didn't tell me about that part of him, he didn't want me to think he was a monster. But the truth was I didn't see him that way and I said to him, " I don't see you as a monster, I see you as a man. You have been though the most pain from both your human and vampire life. To see you as a monster would be like seeing a victim of rape as a rapists, and never seeing them grow and become something different. I love all of you Jasper Hale and nothing is going to change that ever."

* * *

After the sad moment had passed, Peter and Jasper played Call Of Duty while Char and I talk about books and what Peter and her do for a living. She told me they run a ranch here, selling cattle and breeding horses which I though was amazing. She also tells me that she sells clothing and jewelry online to make money for the ranch. At about 10 pm Jasper tells them, we have to be heading back to the house cause we have school tomorrow and I needed sleep. We say our goodbyes and I climb on Jasper's back and he runs us home. We get back to the house and walk through the screen door and head up to his room. When we get to his room I see clothes for me on his dresser and a note from Alice that says _' Here are some clothes for tomorrow I hope they are to your liking. Love Alice'_ I look at them and see a Heart and Solar System A-Line Dress that I was thinking about getting myself for Christmas, black leggings and galaxy flats. I hug the dress and reminded myself to thank Alice some how.

Jasper hands me a pair of his shorts and t-shirt to sleep in, I go to the bathroom to change into them and to take a shower. Once I was done, I walk back into his room to see a shirtless Jasper with shorts on waiting for me. Believe me when I say I was turned on to see that sight, I walk over to my side of his bed and cuddle up with him. He kisses my forehead and tells me to sleep well and about five minutes later I was out like a light. Dreaming of my handsome cowboy.

 _(A/N: Well that was a story wasn't it and don't worry I'm not gonna put Jasper though anymore torture, it's smooth sailing from here. But I do want to thank IDreamofEddy for Peter's gift of 'knowing shit'. And also want to thank jourdonlovesyou and traceybuie for giving their opinion on this chapter while I was writing this chapte so this chapter is for you both. But anyways there is more to come and I hope you guy are in this for the long hall and as always Read Review and enjoy.)_


	13. First Encounter

Chapter 13

First Encounter

Jasper POV

Bella and I woke up and get ready for school, as she heads to the bathroom to change, I get dressed I wear a black t-shirt with a blue and orange galaxy printed on it, black skinny jeans with chains on both sides of the pants, and my black cowboy boots. Bella tells me she wanted to stop by her house. To put on some makeup and grab her galaxy coat. I tell her that's fine and I'm ready when she is. We stop by the kitchen and Esme hands her a pastry and a coffee in a go-to mug, she thanks her, and we make our way to my truck.

We make our way to her house, and when we get there we see Charlie has already left for work. Bella and I walk through her front door. I take a smell around and tell her, " Someone's been here, go wait in the truck and I'll grab your coat." She nods and heads back to my truck, I head up to her room and sniff all around her house, and the foreign scent is all over her room. It was also near Charlie's Chair in the living room, but not on the chair.

I thought to myself 'this has to be a seasoned vampire, cause no newborn would leave Charlie alive.' I grab her coat it was hung up near the door, I head back to truck and tell Bella what I found.

I tell her that I'll have Peter and Charlotte watch her house and I'd be spending the nights with her to make sure. The vampire wouldn't be coming back, she nods and tells me, " I'm glad Charlie is OK, but I'm going to call him to make sure." She pulls out her phone and calls him. Charlie answers the phone and asks if she is going to be home tonight, she tells him yeah. Also, that Billy and Jacob Black, were coming over to watch the game. She asks if I can come over as well, he tells her that was fine if I wanted to.

She tells him she loved him and hangs up, we pull into school and get out and make our way toward my siblings. I tell them about the vampire being in Bella's room and Alice tells her to make sure anything of her clothing isn't missing, Bella nods and I sent a quick text to Peter that reads, ' I need you and Char to watch Bella's house tonight, I'll be there with Bella. But going to need you as back up.' I got send and not 5 seconds later for a text back that said, 'OK, see you then Major.' I put my phone in my back pocket, and we head into school.

I took Bella home after school, and told her I'd help her with dinner. She thanked me and we head inside of her house. We didn't have much homework just a book to read that we had a test on, another Trig worksheet, and study for our History test on the Civil War.

Once we were done, Bella starts on the fish fry with veggies. I help fry the fish while she cuts the veggies, once we are done we stick the fish in the oven to keep it warm, we cuddle up on the couch and watch TV while we wait for her father to get home. Bella decided to take a nap on my shoulder while we were watching TV, I hear Charlie's Cruiser pull into the driveway.

I kiss Bella's temple and tell her that her father was home, she gets up and stretches. She heads toward the Kitchen, I follow her and help set the table. Charlie walks in the door and sees us setting the table and says hello to the both of us.

Bella tells him we're having fish fry and veggies for dinner, he nods and heads up stairs to change. We get the table set for 5 people, while Bella, Charlie, and I talked in the living room. Someone knocks on the door, and Charlie says he'll get it.

I hear Charlie talk to and older and younger man at the door, he invites them in and introduces me to an elderly man with black hair wearing a denim jacket and jeans with a black shirt underneath the jacket, and black boots in a wheelchair. The younger man that was pushing him had long straight black hair, a black hoodie with a dark blue shirt under it, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

The older man from what I could tell, knew what I was but was being polite for Bella's sake. I shook his son and his hands, and we moved to the kitchen for dinner. I was glad I didn't have to pretend to eat food, because there are times that vampires can eat human food just not too much of it. The fish I helped Bella prepare was delious, and so we're the veggies which were green beans and fried squash.

After dinner, we moved to the living room and watched the basketball game. Which was pretty fun, about 10 minutes later I felt Bella getting tired and told her I had to go. She kissed me on the cheek, and I told Charlie I was heading home. I said goodbye to everyone and Bella walked me out, I told her I would be back later when Charlie goes to sleep and his guests were gone.

She nodded and kissed me goodbye, I also told her I'd text her when I was in my way back to her house. With that I jump in my truck and head home, til it was safe to come back. I make it home and see a text from Peter saying that he was already watching the house and there was no sign of the vampire for now, but told me he would keep and eye out. I text him back thank you and, that I should be making my way back to her house soon.

A couple hours later I texted Bella asking if Charlie was asleep, she texted me back saying her was and that Billy and Jacob were gone as well. I tell her I'm on my way, I grab my duffel bag and run back to my mates house. When I get there, I hear her father snoring and her moving about her room.

I see Peter and Charlotte near the tree line of her back yard, I wave at them and jump up on the roof near her window. I tap on the glass of her window, she comes over and opens it. I crawl into her room, and land softly on her floor as not to wake up her dad. I hug her and tell her, " I missed you."

She tells me the same and kisses me on the cheek, I sit on her bed as she picks out her clothes for tomorrow, in all honesty I thought she looked beautiful in whatever she picked out. She picks out a navy blue dress with constellations on it, dark blue leggings with a blue nebula on them, and her blue galaxy flats to match. She tells me she is going to take a shower and I nod, I pull out one of my civil war books, to read until she comes out.

About 5 to 10 minutes later, I look up from my book, and she comes back with a red tank top and black shorts on.

She looked so beautiful, she came and laid on the bed with me. She got situated under the covers, and asked me who was watching the house. I told her right now Peter and Charlotte, but the rest of the family were watching the Indian Reservation and the path to her house.

I told her that no vampire is getting past us, and if they need my help all they have to do is call me, I feel her calm down and relax. After a bit we talk about our assignments and make out a little before she fell asleep. I pull my mate closer to me kiss her temple lightly and feel sleep take me as well.

 _(A/N: sorry this chapter was late, I've been sick and dealing with family issues and also sorry for the short chapter. But the next one will be longer I promise and also thanks to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. But I hope you enjoy the story and there will be more to come._

 _SpawnGirl234)_


	14. Bella'a Birthday

Chapter 14

Bell's Birthday

Jasper POV

Today is Saturday, September 13th, which is Bella's birthday. I wanted to do something nice for her, something that show would remember forever. Thank god for Alice or I would have never got her gift on time, I got her a white gold cosmic opal ring and a Dark blue and purple galaxy maxi dress. I didn't want to go expensive with gifts, since I knew she didn't like my family spending so much money on her. But since she is apart of our family, we just wanted to make her happy and welcome. As for me whatever my mate wants, she gets.

I get up and take a shower and wear a dark blue button down shirt, black jeans that are torn on the knees with chain's on the right side of the pants, and my black cowboy boots, I brush my hair and leave it down since I know Bella liked it that way.

* * *

Once I'm dressed I text Bella and tell her that I would pick her up, around 4 or 5 pm. I wanted to take her to dinner then a place very special to me, for a desert picnic. Hell I wanted to play my guitar for her be decided not to. After I get down stairs I get a text back from Bella telling me she'd be ready by then, I walk in my study to also pick out a Classic book to give her as well.

I finally find what I'm looking for after a few minutes, I an original copy of ' _Mansfield Park_ by Jane Austen' off one of my shelves. I take it back to my room and wrap it up, and place it near the rest of the gifts Alice and I got for her.

I kill sometime by playing games on the X-Box with Em, and helping out the girls in the kitchen with the deserts for my picnic which were mostly pastries. About 3:45 pm I text Bella and tell her I would be on my way in a few, she texts me back the she is ready when I was. With that I flit up the stairs and grab my gifts and set them on the table, then grab the picnic basket. I tell Esme that I'm heading out, and she tells me to have a great day and to tell Bella that the family says Happy Birthday. I tell I will, I grab my truck keys and the gifts, and head to Bella's.

On the drive over I think about how I'm still a little paranoid about those nomads we ran into, ever since one of them had been in her room. I've been worried that they would keep trying to get to Bella. But ever since we've patrold, we haven't caught here nor there of their scent or tracks. So we've been just taking it easy for now, but Peter, Charlotte, and I have been still watching, I just want my mate safe. I just don't like having my mate being unprotected.

* * *

About five minutes later I make it to Bella's and park behind Charlie's cruiser, and check the time on my phone. It reads 4:00 pm on the dot, I get out of the truck and walk up to the door. I knock on the door, as I'm sitting there I do the human thing of looking myself over.

I hear the door open and look up to see Bella dresses in a green and blue galaxy maxi dress, cosmic flats, and some my bracelet and other bracelets on her right arm, and a northern star necklace. We say hello to each other, I kiss her and tell her happy birthday from the family and I. She thanks me and invites me in, she tells me she needs to grab her purse and her bag so she can stay the weekend with me, I nod and head to the living room where I see Charlie watching a basketball game.

We chat as I wait for Bella, Charlie asks where I'm taking her for her birthday. I tell him my plans, that I have for her like to take her to dinner and such. But ask him not to tell her, I wanted it to be a surprise for her. I also ask him if it's ok for her to spend the rest of the weekend with me, he tells me that's fine just have her back Sunday night at the latest. I nod and hear Bella coming down the stairs, she tells her dad she'll see him Sunday night and hugs him. He tells her happy birthday and hopes she enjoys the rest of her day.

* * *

We leave her house and make our way to Seattle, Alice thought it would be nice to go to an italian place. Alice arranged for me while, I was hunting and visit with Peter and Charlotte.

We take a booth seat near the back of the restaurant and a female waitress came and took our orders. She tried flirting with me, but I made sure she knew just how disinterested I was with her, by flirting and kissing Bella. She walked off in a huff and went to fill our orders, Bella and I chat about her new jewelry, she tells me that Charlie gave her necklace today as her birthday present and, her mother and stepfather mailed her the bracelet charm with constellations. I tell her, " You look beautiful today." She smiles and I feel her playfulness and she asks me, " Only today?" and gave me a playful pout. I pull her close to me and give her a searing kiss, and tell her, " You always look beautiful, to me babydoll."

I see a different waiter brought is our food, he hands Bella her order which was chicken alfredo with garlic bread and a water. My order was a calzone with fries and a coke, we made polite conversation and she asked me where else I'm taking her for her birthday. All I say to her is it's a surprise, I feel her excitement and anticipation at what I had planned for her.

* * *

We finish our food and we head back toward my truck, I drive us back toward Forks and drive past the Cullen house. I see the dirt road I'm looking for and park my truck at the pull off. I get out and grab the presents from the lining of my driver door, then flit to Bella's side help her out and grab the basket with our dessert in it from the bed of my truck .

I tuck the basket under my left arm, and place the gifts in the basket under the blanket. I crouch down so Bella can get on my back, I was gonna run her to our next destination. I look in my truck for a jacket so she wouldn't get cold, luckily Alice packed a Dark blue, orange, and pink jacket. It was behind Bella's seat, I let her down so she can out on the jacket. She hops on my back, I make sure she is secure on my back and take off.

* * *

We make it to the spot and I help Bella get off my back and center herself, the spot I chose was up a mountain with a beautiful view of the forest and sunset which was light blue, pink, and best light hints of purple in the sky. If we were here long enough we would have a great view of the Milky Way and the stars, I set up the blanket on the grass and we took a seat.

I pulled out four blue containers out of the basket that held our desserts, I pull aside the smaller of the containers without Bella seeing and act like I'm looking in the basket for something. With my vamp speed I pull the vanilla cupcake with buttercream icing, out of the container and sent the candle on the cupcake. I ask Bella to look into the other containers for the cupcake that I'm holding, while she's distracted I turn back and light the candle and start singing happy birthday to her. She smiles and when I'm finish singing, she makes a wish and takes the cupcake from me and starts eating it.

We eat the rest of the deserts and cuddle up on the blanket and stargaze, while we are laying there Bella turns to me and says, " Thank you for the best birthday ever." She kisses me deeply and I break the kiss to say to her, " You still have presents to open, then we can head to my house after." She nods and I pull out the three gifts from the basket that were wrapped in space theme wrapping paper, and hand them to her. She shakes each box to see if she can hear what is inside each box. She opens the small box first and sets the other two beside her, she tears off the constellation wrapping paper and opens the small jewelry box.

I feel her excitement as I see her looking at the opal ring in the box, she tells me it's beautiful and I out it on her ring finger and tell her, " Think of it as a promise ring, a promise of my eternal love to you." After I put it on her, I kiss her ring finger and let her open her next two presents. The next present she opens is the Jane Austen book, this one was her favorite presents by far. She was surprised that it was a first edition, she then opens the last gift which was the dress. I felt her happiness as she was opening up the dress and she hugged it close. She kisses me and thanks for the gifts, but I tell her to thank Alice for helping me pick out the gifts. She nods and we cuddle back on the blanket, and enjoy what little time we've got left.

* * *

A couple of hours later I pack up the blanket, basket, and all the trash. I help her on my back and take off running for my truck, we make it there and I help Bella into the passenger side of the truck and I put the stuff I was carrying into the bed of the truck. I hope in the driver's side, and make our way back to the Cullen house.

Once I pull up in the garage I look over at Bella, she was asleep with her new book resting on her belly. I kiss her temple and hop out of the driver side, and filt to the passenger door. I pick her up real gentle as not to wake her, and walk through the front door and take her straight up to my room and lay her down on my bed and set her book on my dresser. I kiss her cheek as tell her we are home, she stirs and slowly wakes up. I tell her I'll go get her bag so she can change into her pajamas, she nods and stretches while I run back to the truck and grab the rest of the stuff.

After throwing the trash away and putting the containers in the kitchen, I run back upstairs and hand Bella her bag and she heads to the bathroom to change. I change into black shorts and a grey t-shirt, I also braid my hair. I lay down on the bed and read civil war stories book that I keep by my bedside til Bella comes back. I hear the door to my room open and, see Bella wearing shorts like mine but a low-cut purple nebula tank top. She looked beautiful as always, I put my book up and my mate gets into bed and cuddles up to me. We kiss each other good night and we both fall asleep in each others arms.

 _(A/N: Sorry for being away for so long. Damn writers block and also been sick, but I'm am glad people have been liking this story and also I warn you the next chapter will be more intense I just wanted them to have a sweet day. But keep Reading, Reviewing, and enjoying my story and is also like to thank jourdonlovesyou for her words of encouragement and her opinion on my story so this chapter is for you dear.)_


	15. Double Date With Bella

_(A/N:Sorry for my long Hiatus, I caught a bad case of writers block and had been trying to work it out so I could continue this story, along with two other stories that I am writing. But I will try to post more on this story as much as I can but I hope you like this story and also I just got 11,000 views, so thanks to all who read my story and I hope you keep reading it. SpawnGirl234)_

Chapter 15

Double Date with Bella

Jasper's POV

Today was Friday and I wanted to take Bella on a date tonight, so Rose and Emmett suggested a double date at a popular teen night club in Seattle, would be a good idea for the date. I agreed that it would be a good idea as well, I texted Bella asking if she was down for a double date With Rose and Em, she told me it sounded like fun. I told her I'd pick her up at 7 P.M and got ready for school, I decided to wear a black vintage military jacket, a black and white misfits shirt under the jacket, black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a chain hanging off the right side of the pants, and black cowboy boots.

I wear my long blonde hair down today, and grab my backpack and head for my truck so I can pick up Bella. As I drive to Bella's, I think about how lucky I am to have her in my life. Because in all honesty, I don't know where I'd be or the mind set I would be in. I pull in her driveway and shoot her a text that I'm here, as I wait for her. A thought creeps up in my head about the vampire that had been in my mates home, I mean to say that I was worried would an understatement. If my mate had been home no tell what that vampire would have done, or what he would have done to her father. I just pray that nothing else happens, cause in all honesty I don't think I could take it if something happened to her or her father.

The truck door opens and pulls me from my thoughts as Bella steps into the passenger seat, she kisses me good morning and asks me what's wrong. I tell her about my thoughts and how worried I am about the intruder from a few weeks back, Bella hugs me and tells me, " Jaz your not alone, I'm worried that something could've happened to my father as well. I'm also worried something could happen to you, and I know I shouldn't worry about the indestructible vampire. But I love you too much to lose someone so wonderful in my life." I kiss her and tell her, " Darlin' I'm glad your worried for me but, you ain't gotta worry for me. Cause I'm not going down without a fight."

I pull into Bella's usual parking spot at school, get out and help her out of the truck. I take a moment to admire my mate as we walk over to where my family was, she was wearing a light purple and blue galaxy dress that came down to her knees. She also had on my bracelet I bought her and her galaxy flats. I pull her close to me and give her a light kiss on her right temple, as we walked to where my family, they were sitting in their usual spot at the front of the school. Alice asks Bella if she checked to see if any of her clothes were missing. Bella tells her, "There was an old light green galaxy shirt I used to sleep in, that was missing but other then that nothing else was missing." Alice nods and I see her whisper something to Edward knowing I would hear it , which she said to him was, "We are going to have to double our watch schedule, my vision will happen soon." I gave her a questioning look after she said. She whispered quickly to me so Bella wouldn't hear it, "I'll tell you about it later." I nod and we all walk to school.

-JL-

School flew by, and with only Trig homework to so, I took Bella home and told her I be back later to pick her up for our date. She kissed me good bye, I headed home so I could get ready for my date with her. So after my home work was done, I took a shower and got dressed in a my favourite t-shirt that had saliva on it, black NYC Tripp skinny jeans, a black flannel shirt to go over my t-shirt, and my black converse with flames.

After I was dressed, I headed down to the living room to wait for Em and Rose. I saw Alice and Edward cuddled up on the couch watching TV and I thought now would be a good time to ask Alice what she ment by her vision would be coming true. I took a seat on the recliner near the couch they were sitting on and look over at Alice and asked, "So what did you mean at school today? What vision did you see, Alice?" I could feel her emotions go from scared to nervous, I sent her some calm. She sent me get gratitude and took a deep breath, she said to me, " Jaz I had a vision that Bella was going to be kidnapped by one of the vampires, that we ran into a few months ago. Since they took her shirt that have been tracking her movements along with her scent, so that's why I told Eddie that we will have to double our watch schedule for her. The only thing about it is the Vision was it wouldn't tell me when they would do it, but I gotta hit feeling it will happen tonight or tomorrow. So keep your eyes peeled tonight, but don't worry Bella about my vision. Have fun with her, but just keep watch Jaz."

I nod and thank Alice for what she told me, I understood why she didn't tell me at school. I would have been paranoid and over protective of Bella at school today, so I am glad she waited to tell me. We chatted for a bit about plans for the night watch and other things, about ten minutes later, Em and Rose come down the stairs and Em ask if I'm ready to go. I nod and we head for his Jeep, I text Bella and let her know that we are on the way.

We make it to Bella's house and I hop out of Em's Jeep, and make my way toward the door. I knock on the door, and Charlie anwsers the door. He greeted me and asked if I was here for Bella, I nodded and told him that Rose ,Emmett, Bella and I would be going on a double date. Now I told Charlie we were going to a teen club in Seattle, I saw him get nervous at this, but I told him that Emmett did his rescearch on the club. So we would be safe, he calmed down after that and told me that Bella could spend the night at our place since it was the weekend, I thanked him and we sat in the living room chatting about the baskeball game that he was watching. five minuets later I heard my mate come down the stairs, she had on a black spaghetti strap fringe tank top, with a purple blue and black galaxy skirt that came to her knees, and black flats with stars on them. I took in what she was wearing ,and walked over to her and kissed her hello and whisper in her ear that she looks beautiful. She thanks me and tells me she is almost ready, I nod and she runs back upstairs. Charlie and I keep talking, he asks me questions about the club and I tell him all the infomation that Emmett showed me about the place. It seems to calm him and seem more trusting of me, Bella comes back down the stairs in a ligh black sweater, a light purple purse with her bracelets and some light makeup.

She asks if I'm ready and I nod, she walk over to charlie and hugs him. She tells him that she will be safe and that she will see him on sunday, he hugs her and tells her to have a good time. I shake Charlie's hand and bid him goodnight, we walk out of the front door and before we make it to Emmett's Jeep. I grab her left arm and pull her close to me for a real kiss, I feel her kiss me back with the same passion and fire that I was putting into the kiss. We broke apart and remembering she needed to breathe, she then says to me, "Well, hello to you too cowboy. Didn't think you'd missed me that much." There was a teasing tone in her voice, I was about to teaser her back when Emmett blared his horn at us. We chuckled at each other and made our way to the back seat of his Jeep, Emmett tried to make a joking quip about smelling someone being turned on. But Rose smacked him on the shoulder and told him to leave Bella alone,Bella blushed and whispered a quite thank you to Rose and Emmett back out the driveway, and headed towards Seattle.

-JL-

The drive to Seattle was fun, we all listened to music and joked around the majority of the jounery to the club. We finally made it to the place called 'SuperNova', according to Emmett the club was a EDM and dubstep club with the ocassional chillstep music for dancing music. It had non alcoholic drinks, lazor tag, arcade for all gamers, and food. I felt an over whelming happiness from Bella, and I knew I didn't have to ask her to know why. Emmett found a parking spot near the entrance of the club, and we all hopped out of his Jeep. We see there is a bit of a line but not too long, we waited in line for a good thirty minuets, I could feel lust for both the men and women in line most of it was directed at Rose,Em, and Myself. But I just pulled Bella closer to me and put my arm around her and kissed her.

I felt Jelously and sadness from some of the people, and I saw Em do the same with Rose. We make it to the door and show the bouncer our ID's and he lets us in the building, once insid _e ( A/N: for this chapter I ask that you listen to two song that, I know will fit this chapter and for the walk in and first dance scene the song is Doctor Vox-Neon Lights with also a hint of Intensify-S3LR in the middle of the first scene, for the middle of this story, where a slow dance will occur and the song for that on is Together by Anthony Leech. That is all and I hope you enjoy these scenes.)_ to see a packed club with at least 200 people, all laughing and having the time of their lives. The music was pumping and I could feel alot of lust coming from the dance floor, the club was lit up with blacklights and other muliticolored lights for each area of the club. A deep orange for the area for the food, blacklight for the dance floor, red for lazer tag and blue for the arcade. Emmett and Rose made their way to the dance floor, I ask Bella what she wanted to do and she grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor as well.

As we make our way to the dance floor, we stop on the middle of the floor and Bella and I start to dance. This girl let me tell you can dance like the best of them, and looks so damn seductive while doing so. While dancing I pull her close to me and I feel her grinding her cute little ass on my crotch, I follow the rhythm of her hips and place my hands on her waist to and give her waist a gentle squize.

I feel her lust spike while we were dancing and I decided to tease her just a tiny bit more by kissing on her neck as she laid her head across my right shoulder, I heard the music change to song. it started slow but builded up to the beat, we kept dancing and enjoyed each others closeness. we keep dancing and teasing each other, feeling Bella was sweaty and adked her if she wanted a drink. She nods and we make our way toward the resturant area of the club, once there I asked Bella what she wanted to drink.

She asked for a coke and I got a water to keep up apperances, we sat at one of the tables in the restaurant to take a small break from the dancing. We chatted about what all we were going to do while at the club. Bella told me she wanted to play lazer tag and go check out the arcade, I nodded because I knew she was good at video games.

But before we made our way toward the lazer tag area a slow song _(A/N:this is where you will wanna switch to Together by Anthony Leech)_ come on in the dance floor area, I ask Bella if she would like one more dance before lazer tag. She nods and we wall to the dance floor and I took her hand and kissed it as I slowed danced with my mate as I held her close, she laid her head on my shoulder. I took in her scent in and relaxed my body against hers, I could spot Rose and Em across the dance floor having a great time and slow dancing themselves.

I ran my hands up and down her sides while the song was still going and kissing her softly on the lips. Bella then spins around and has her back to me, I wrap my arms around her waist holding her close and kissing her on the cheek and on her neck as I did earlier. A few minuets later the song ends and Bella decides she wants to play lazer tag, I see Emmett and Rose heading our way to join us.

While we were waiting our turn for the group in the game to finish, the guy who was working the area was going over the safety rules and getting side tracked by staring at Rose. To which Em was staring daggers at the guy who was staring at his wife, which made all of us chuckle. Bella told me she was going to the bathroom, I suggested Rose go with her but she told me she would be fine. I was worried about her but let her go by herself but I didn't want to worry her but I kept feeling someone a had been watching us. But I shook it off as people staring at my sibblings and I, so I let her go to the bathroom while we waited in line.

-JL-

Bella's POV

While waiting in line for lazer tag I had to go to the bathroom, and let Jasper know. He suggested I take Rose with me but I told him that I would be fine, he nodded and kissed me on the cheek and I made my way toward the bathroom. After using the bathroom I made my way back toward Jasper and his sibblings, out of the corner of my eye I could have swore I saw the vampire named Derrick from the baseball game. I panicked and tried to not act like I hadn't seen him, I made my way toward an exit near the back door of the club knowing that he would follow me, I had a feeling that he had been watching us all night but couldn't figure out why. Once I was outside in an alleyway in between the club and another building, with my back turned away from him, I heard him slowly approach me. I turned to look at the vampire that had haunted my dreams for months now, I spoke to him and said, " So what do you want from me now?" I was trying to not sound scared.

I see him start to smile and say to me in a heavy Irish accent, " Well you see lass, I have orders to kidnapp you and bring you to Maria. So she can have her warrior back, you see Mr. Whitlock was the most powerful vampire in her army, a leader of sorts and since he has forgotten her. She though that maybe if we were to dangle your life in front of him or at least take you captive that maybe he would remember who his true love is and come back to her, and give her back the territories that she lost all those years ago after he deserted her."

The smile he kept giving me after he was done explaining their plans, freaked me out and I began to panic more. They wanted to force Jasper to be in her army, that he didn't wanted to be apart of in the first place. I was angry, what have that bitch the right to fight for her or even make him fight or control over who he loves.

I wanted to punch him and kill this Maria bitch, as I was about to take a step toward him to hit him, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Emmett, And Rose all jump down from the roof of the club and Peter gets in between Derrick and I while Jasper had dragged Derrick by the throat and shoved him against the brick wall of the other building in the alleyway. He told Rose and Emmett to take me back inside while he handles Derrick, I started to protest but he told me he would be fine with Peter and Charlotte. I whispered something to Jasper that I only wanted him to hear before they took me back inside, I kissed his cheek and walked back in the club with Rose and Emmett behind me though the exit of the club, while I wait and see if my Jasper would come back to me.

-JL-

Major's POV

I was enjoying the time with our mate, but had a feeling that she was in danger. When she didn't return to from the bathroom it made Jasper become nervous, I calm him and told him to take his siblings and get to the roof of this place to watch out for her. Call it six sense but I knew that is where we needed to be, Jasper whispers to the others to get to the roof, they were confused at first but didn't question it. Emmett found access to the roof of the club, and made sure we weren't spotted. Once on the roof I could hear our mate talking to someone and asking questions to the vampire we met months ago, and when I heard what he was going to out mate and Jasper, that is when I came out to play.

After I heard what they were going to do to our mate, I wanted to rip his head off and, make him pay for wanting to do that Mexican witches bidding. It's funny that she Though that she thought I would come back and run her armies, and be her lap dog again. I made a promise to Jasper that I would never put him though that pain again, it was why I made him forget all his time with Maria. I took away the pain that bitch caused and let him live a normal life... Well normal as it could be. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter and Charlotte at the end of the alleyway, Peter looked up at me and flited up to the roof with Charlotte in tow.

I asked my captain what he was doing here and he told me his knower told him that they were needed, I was glad to still have my captain and Lieutenant by my side along with Jasper's new family. I thanked him and told him to hold off and see if her gives Bella anymore information before we step in. When I felt the anger coming from our mate and saw her get closer like she was going to hit him, that is when I told them to move and protect Bella. We all jumped down from the roof, Peter got in between Bella and the bastard while Rose flited to Bella's side and brought her closer to Em and put her behind the both of them. I grabbed the bastard by the throat and slammed him against the brick wall of the other building of the alleyway, while I had him pinned to the wall.

I gave him the darkest look and ask him with a my natural Texan accent, " Boy, do you know who I am?" When I saw the fear on his face, I knew he knew exactly who he was dealing with, I didn't want Bella to see Jasper this way so I told Rose and Em to take her back inside, I could feel her anger and fear coming from my mate, she walks over to me and I heard her whisper to me," You better come back to me." It was low so only I could hear it, she kissed me on the cheek and walked back into the club with Rose and Emmett behind her. Once I hear the door close I threw him down on the concrete, he landed with a hard crack to the ground. He started to run, only to be met by my captain blocking his path. He tried to go the other way and was met with my lieutenant.

Char grabbed him and shoved him back my way and I clothes lined him. He fell back on to the ground and now was the time to ask questions, and get some info on Maria and what her grand plan was. I crouched down in front of him and told him, "Now boy, you are gonna tell me everything the Maria is planning and where she is hiding out. If you lie, my captain here." motioning to Peter who was now behind me. " Will rip your limbs off piece by piece, and it will also go for holding out information as well. And if you don't talk at all then we will kill you. So I suggest you start talking while I still have my temper under control." I could feel his fear, which made me smile cause Maria must have told him stories of me and how cruel I could be, I hope she also told him how cruel my officers could be.

I watch as Peter grabs his left hand, he starts with his pinky finger ready to rip it off. Derrick's fear spikes more and begins talking about all of Maria's plans to kidnapp Bella to bring me back to her side, and get back her lost territories in the south. He also states that if he fails the attempt, she won't stop til Bella is taken or killed. My anger spikes and I nod to Peter to take his finger, Peter rips his finger off and tossed it in Derrick's lap. He scream in pain and got more panicked, he told us that Maria was in Galveston Texas. But planned to come back to a safe house they had here in the Seattle area, if he was successful they would have taken her to Galveston and randsom her freedom, in exchange I would come back to her.

I could feel what he was saying was true, I stopped Peter from his activity. Once I processed all the information that he had given me, now came the choice for him. I looked him dead in the face and said to him, " Now that we have all we need to know, I have two choices for you. Option A: I can let you go back to Maria and let he know that you failed her, where I know she will kill you. Or option B: I can kill you so you will no longer be a threat to my mate." A sadistic smile spread across my face, because I knew if I sent to back to Maria and for her to know that he failed was a death warrant.

He hung his head and said in a smartass Irish tone, " Just kill me, but I will say this before I die. If I would have not failed, I would've had fun with you mate before handing her over to Maria." A smile creeped on his face knowing he had pissed me off, without hesitation I ripped him to pieces. As the pieces of this fucktard laid on the ground, Peter handed me a Zippo out of the pocket of his jeans. I lit it and set the fucker a flame, we didn't leave til I saw the purple smoke coming from the ashes, once that was done thanked my bother and sister for helping me. To which Peter says, " Anytime Major. And next time let us know where the party will be at, you know Char and I are down for a good time." I laugh and tell him that he wouldn't like it and that was no alcohol in a teen club. He made a joke about being young enough to get in but then said they would be finding their own fun, I hugged them both and they flited out of sight.

At this point, it was time to let Jasper come back out, he knew all the information and would want to make sure our mate was safe. I fell back into his mind, happy and calm that our mate was safe at least for now.

-JL-

Jasper's POV

I came back after the Major took control, to care of the asshole that was threating our mate, I made sure to calm myself before heading back to Bella. Once I was calm enough I walked back into the club to find Bella at the restaurant area of the place. I feel worry and angst from her, I sent her love and calm and watch as she spots me from across the room.

She runs over to me and hugs me and tells me how worried she was, I kiss her temple and tell her I'm fine and that she doesn't have to worry. We walk back over to where my siblings and her sitting and tellimg them we need a quite place to talk. Emmett says thry are ready to go home anyway, I nod and we make our way to his Jeep. Once we were in the car and Em pulls out of the parking lot, I tell them everything that Derrick told me. Which earned me a slient gasp from Rose and the feeling of rage from Emmett, I heard Rose say that what she wanted to do was Illegal and the Volturi would kill her If she tried to bring back the southern wars.

Bella asked about the Volturi, and we all explained to her that they were the law makers for vampires. I told her Carlisle should be the one to answer, the rest of her question about them. She nods and once I'm done telling them the rest of the information that he gave me, after I was finished. I told Bella that we would be watching her house from now on til Maria was dealt with. She didn't argue, cause he knew I wanted to keep her safe.

-JL-

After an hour drive, we make it back home safely, Bella fell asleep after the discussion was over and I was exhausted myself from all I had to deal with. I did thank Emmett for the date idea, I hop out of the jeep and get Bella out of the Jeep gently so I don't wake her. I carried her bridal style, through the house and took her to my up to my room. I laid her down softly in the bed and woke her up with a kiss on her in her cheek, She wakes slowly and smiles sleeply at me, I go over to my closet and pick, out two pairs of shorts and t-shirts for the both of us to change into for bed.

I throw to her a purple shirt and black shorts for her to sleep in, she catches them and goes to the bathroom to get changed. Once she is in the bathroom, I change out of my clothes and into my pajamas which was a red t-shirt and black shorts. I changed into my shorts and shirt, I climbed into bed and waited for Bella to come back. Five minuets later Bella walked into my room, and put her folded up clothes on my dresser.

She walks over to the bed, and crawled into bed next to me, I felt curiosity and exhaustion from her, I was about to ask her about her first feeling but she distracted me from my though of asking her, with a deep but loving kiss. I kissed her back. She thanks me for both saving her life and for the date tonight, I tell her no problem and that I will always protect her no matter what. She tells me goodnight and I put the question about her curiosity on the back burner for tomorrow, I pull Bella closer to me and let the exhaustion of tonight put me to sleep.

 _(A/N: A lot has happened and I'm sorry for typos, I don't have a Beta so yeah... But Derrick is dead, we get to see the Major, and Bella was almost kidnapped... Will it happen again? Can the Cullen's protect her from Maria's plans... Tune into the Next Chapter to find out... I would also love to thank jojolovesyou and my boyfriend for helping me out with my ideas and giving me the support and advice I need to finish this chapter, I'd also like to thank all my readers and reviewers for giving my story a chance. Chapter 16 is in the works and will have the Major make another apperance. But until the keep reading and love you all. SpawnGirl234)_


	16. The Major's Story

Chapter 16

The Major's Story

Major's POV

With Jasper still mentally drained from last night, I ask him if I can take over til he felt more awake. Jasper said he didn't mind as long as I behave, I told him that I would. I wanted to tell Bella about our time with Maria, which I should have made him tell her after they had started dating. But I wanted to trust her, before telling her of our past. I didn't want her to run from Jasper, nor did I wanted her afraid of us. Our story needs to be told, and we need to protect her from the dangers she would face from Maria and her army.

As I lay there in the bed, thinking how to tell her about the said story without scaring her. I could feel Bella starting to wake up, I lean over and give her a good morning kiss. She kisses me back with so much passion, that I can barely keep my control. When we break the kiss I hear her say to me, " Good morning, Major." To admit I was shocked that she knew it wasn't Jasper, since I hadn't made myself known to her before, so I figured that she wouldn't know the difference. I asked her in our natural Texan accent," Good morning darlin', how did you know it wasn't Jasper?" Intrigued by what she would say, I see her stretch and say to me, "Your eyes is what makes me to tell the difference. When I see Jasper, his eyes are golden honey color, but with you it's like your eyes are a reddish golden yellow. I've see you pop out a couple times but Jasper had been in control, like our first date and the first time Jasper and I met. I could see a hint of red in his eyes, I've always wanted to ask him about it In case it was too painful or something he didn't wanna talk about yet." I smiled at her answer, she was so selfless thinking about our pain and well-being. I pulled her closer to me and kisses her softly, I'm also amazed that our mate can tell the difference between us. I set up and tell her, " I gotta story to tell you darlin', It's not a happy one but its the story of our past. In all honesty, we are scared it will make you wanna leave us. Because of the person we were back then, but I gotta hopeful feeling that you will understand after I finish telling it. Will you hear us out?" Bella turns and faces me, she snuggles closer to me and says to me, "Whatever this story holds, it's in your past, and will not change how I feel about you now. We are not the monsters of our past, we are the people who we are now. To me both Jasper and you are sweet, caring, loving, and protective of who you love. Including your families that you both have, so don't worry about your past focus on the life you have now." I smile at her anwser, "How did we get so lucky, to have a selfless and caring mate. But I have to tell you our story. Just so you can understand why we didn't tell you before."

Bella nods and she tells me she needs her human moments, she gets up and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. After she is done, she lays back dow on the bed with me and cuddles up. I start to tell her, " Well I guess I'd better start, after Peter changed me. You see after Peter changed me, he took me down to Galveston. To make sure I was looked after as a newborn and trained to fight. You see after we are changed, it can take up to a year before our emotions settle and become seasoned vampires. After my first year, he took me to a woman who he told me was building an army for territory and land. Since I knew I couldn't live a normal life back at home, I decided to follow him to where she was. When we made it there I laid eyes on the leader of this army, she had coal black hair, tan brown skin and wearing a white dress.

She looked like she was fresh off the boat from Mexico, she asked Peter who I was and why he brought me. Peter Explained to her that I was looking to join her army and was a damn good fighter, she tested me with a bodyguard that she had. I won the battle and learned of my gift of feeling and manipulating emotions, which Maria caught on to my gift. She made me the Major of her army and personal bodyguard, my duties were to plan out battle plans and cull newbors after their year of usefulness.

Which was a job I hated the most, because some of the people I had to kill I bonded and became friends with. But that didn't matter to her she wanted fresh newborns for her army, once you supassed that first year you were no longer useful to her. Also alot alot of mated vampires were killed, cause that was another rule in her army no mates. If you were mated she would have me punish them and kill them which tore me up inside, but I didnt want to disobey orders and feel the wrath of Maria. For each battle I was rewarded with favors and sex from Maria, which I thought was love but I knew she was only doing it to keep me in line and follow her blindly.

But the day that changed, was after our final battle in Houston which we won, Maria gave me the list of vampires to be culled, one of the names on the list was my friend Charlotte. Who I knew loved Peter and he loved her, when I called her to me. I called for Peter as well, I showed them the list and told them to run. They both argued with me about coming with them, but I wanted my friends safe. They ran but Peter promised me he would come back for me, I hugged both of them and the disappeared into the night.

I went to Maria and made up a story about Peter and Charlotte escaped, to say I was punished was an understatement. I was tortured for years, I was made to starve, having my limbs torn from my body it's how we got majority of our scars the rest are from battles, and made to feed from women and childern. Which I strongly told myself I wouldn't feed from since I was born into this life, but on the last few years of the torture Peter came back for me and told me of a better life away from Maria and her wars.

I agreed and Peter set the compound a blaze and we disappeared into the night to Georiga. It took me a long time to get over the wars and my killings, it wasn't until 1920 that I made Jasper forget those times and we lived in peace until Peter told me that I needed to find the Cullens.

He didn't elaborate on why but I never questioned his gift of knowing shit as he called it. So I left and went in search of the Cullens, and have been with them ever since. They tough me how to live again, but yeah that's our story darlin'." I feel sadness, anger, love, and concern for me coming from Bella, as I was about to ask about her emotions. She tells me, " If I ever become a vampire, I'm gonna kill Maria for making go through such pain, and I'm glad you have friends like Peter and Charlotte. Also I am glad you came and found the Cullens cause who know, if you never came with them then we may have not met. I love you Major Jasper Hale and I don't think I will ever stop loving you."

It made me smile just how much love she had for my families and I, after she calmed her emotions. I ask her if she is hungry, she nodded and we head to the kitchen. Esme is already in the kitchen cooking brunch for her. On a tray was scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles and orange juice. We take the tray and head back to my room, we sit on my bed and eat the brunch. After brunch I go and hunt while she reads a book, as I'm about to jump out of my window I give her a quick kiss and take off for the woods.

When I come back Jasper says he is awake enough to come back, I tell him fine I slip back into the back of his mind and let Jasper come back to be with Bella. Though I would miss her, I knew this wouldn't be the only time I would see her. After all she is our mate, once I'm back in my place in Jasper's mind. I cherish the time I got to spend with her and hope that we can defeat Maria and her new friend's, because if there is one thing I'm not letting that bitch take our happiness away from us.

 _(A/N: Hides behind Jasper... I know this chapter took way longer then it should have but I've had a bad case of Writers block, but let me know what you think of the Major's story and hope you liked this chapter. Once again thank you all for the views as I'm writing this note the story is up to 15,000 views so thank you all for reading, reviewing, and like this story. But the next chapter may take a bit longer but bare with me, I'm also working on two separate stories. One is a True Blood story called Meeting Eric and the other is a Caster Chronicles called Beautiful Days. So check them out, but again hope you enjoy the chapter.)_


	17. A look Into The enemy

Chapter 17

A look Into The Enemy

Maria's P.O.V

Sitting at a warehouse, on the border between Seattle and Canada. I sat on my makeshift throne, plotting and scheming if how to get my Major back. I wanted my champion back, I wanted my power and land back, to get my Major to do what I want I may have to kidnap that bitch of his as leverage. Though knowing what he is capable of, I would have to be careful and plan around my second creation, Alice. I couldn't have her seeing me making the decision, she would see me coming from a mile away. I would have to confuse her somehow, but not have it tied to me. I pondered my opinions and called my best tracker and mate, Derrick. If anyone could watch and track the Major's bitch it was him, and if he got compromised it was worth the sacrifice and get the Cullen's on their toes.

Derrick came before my throne, bowed and kissed my hand. He asked, "What does my lady require?" I tell him about my plan but being undeceived about the plan, I could tell he was caught on to what I was wanting to do. He told me it would be done and, would be taking a couple of newborns with him as back up. Once they were gone I talk to my second in command Laurent, I fill him in on what I have planned. But trying to be vague as possible, as not to give Alice the full picture of my plan. After talking to him, I tell him to start gathering people for an army. I want see if my champion still has what it takes, and to see the destruction of his families view of him.

As I wait patiently for my el cariño to bring me The Major's pet, I think about what it's going to be like to have all of my land and territory, though there is the fear of The Volturi will destroy what's mine again. I just know that if I have el mayor back will have the quaking in their boots.

*Time Skip*

At about midnight, I see the two newborns I sent with Derrick come back empty handed and with out my love. I start to panic thinking something has to have happen to him, he was my most skilled and well trained soldier.

I grab the one of the newborns by the throat, and growl out," Where is Derrick? And where is The Major's pet?" I'm gripping his throat so tight I see his skin being to crack.

The teenager struggles against my grip but says to me, " Derrick left us behind and told us to wait, a mile outside the city. So he could fetch her himself, I tried to warn him but all he did was laugh and he took off. We waited for what seemed like hours, but when I went looking for him."

The boy stops talking a pull out a pouch and hands it to me, I open and out comes purple ashes. I was furious the only person I knew who could've taken him down was The Major and his Captain. I threw the pouch down and screamed to the heavens for taking Derrick from me, but I looked at the two vampires who didn't do their jobs and told Riley Biers my captain to kill them.

Once they were dead, I knew the only other person I could send would be Riley, I trained him myself so I knew he could get the job done and not fail me. I had council with Laurent and another one of my lieutenant's named Yanica Vasquez, she was trained by The Major and proved herself with her gift of evasion and being a shield. We talked about our next move which Laurent suggested we could try to kidnap her at school, I pondered this plan, though it seemed dangerous cause The Cullen's never leave her side. But then Riley tells me he could go under cover, gain their trust, and then take her from right under their noes.

I think this could work after all Riley is around the age of a senior in high school, so maybe this could work to our advantage without having to come get her myself. Laurent makes the necessary preparations for Riley's plan, I have Yanica and her mate Jose Vasquez to play the role of his parents. I bought a property in Forks and told them that when the plan had been carried out to burn the place down as not to leave behind a scent trail.

With everything set up and ready for the plan to take place, I watch as I send my best fighters in to the ring of fire and in hopes that I will not be the one who get burned again.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

I was was hunting with Alice, when I saw her get pulled into a vision but she looks confused and almost angry. I ask her what's wrong and she tells me,

"Jaz I can't see, all I'm getting is fragments of what Maria has planned, I mean I know is there will be another kidnapping attempt on Bella. But the thing is I don't know who she is sending or when they will be here. So we have to be on a guard if we see any new faces poking around her house or at school. Also we need to find away to get Charlie from the house for a while, because if there is one thing, If he is at home at anytime her thugs are around, he won't survive like he did the first time."

Anger is the emotion that was running through my body and The Major was out to play, did Maria really think this shit was going to work again? I've already sent one of her toys to hell, and by god I will do it again. I told Alice to leave me for a while so I could calm down, but to call me if she sees anything else. She nods and heads back for the house, I start knocking down trees and ripping them to shreds. I was beyond pissed that some Mexican perra couldn't leave well enough alone, about five minuets later I get call from Peter telling that if need be Charlotte and him can enroll in school for extra security, which tells me that Peter seems to have seen more that what Alice couldn't.

I ask him about and the only thing he told was that the vampire that came to Bella's house, will be the one carrying out the attempt but he didn't know his name or what he looked like. He also tole me that it possible that Maria has a mental shield user, that might be blocking her so Alice and himself couldn't see a lot, so if we destroy this shield then couldn't hide any longer. I agreed for Char to be enrolled in school, but made a quip about peter being to old for school.

To which he tells me."Fuck you, Major your going what... 140 years old...And still playing school with mommy and daddy. I don't wanna hear you shit, but I'll talk to Char about it and see what she thinks. But if I were you, Id tell Bella what's going on and how you to get her father out of the house."

I tell him I will and I'm going to have Emmett sign Charlie for a vacation somewhere in Florida, so her can go deep sea fishing, with some friends. After talking for a bit long we hang up and I head back to the house, and everyone is in the dining room talking about Alice's vision. And how we are going to prepare for Maria's second attempt at kidnapping Bella, we decided to hunt and take shifts watching Bella's home like we did the first time, Carlisle wanted the wolves involved for extra protection, but I told him that's his call to make not mine. Once everything was settled, I texted Bella, telling her that I need to talk to her tomorrow after school, and that I loved her. She texted back that she would see me after school, and tells me sweet dreams, and that she loves me too.

I get my clothes out for tomorrow and get ready for bed, as I feel scared of what tomorrow brings and what it could mean for my mate and I.

( A/N): yes I know its short, but I just wanted to do a quick chapter of what Maria's plan is and Jasper's reaction to it... and see anything familiar... first one to catch it gets a look into Chapter 18 in their DM's when i get it a decent ways done. But thank all for the views we just broke 133 views... So thank you all and as always Happy reading and enjoy.


End file.
